Tending To Those In Need
by TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night. Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . . Full Summary Inside. . .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

.../or/...

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: **The Peter Parker Problem**. . . It's great. _Really Great._

I _dont_ own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

\--

\--

Dammit

It was almost 10:50 P.M. on a Friday Night. . .

The roof of the Alpine 6 apartment building was covered in a soft blanket of snow. Michelle made her way to grab her books from her small cozy bench and table that sat upon the roof before they were almost unnoticeable In the powdery scenery. The buildings of Queens surrounding her apatrment building were illuminating with the soft lights of its tenants.

Her chocolate eyes wandered to a unmoving object. . . Or person? It was not that far from the ledge. She adjusted her dark gray beanie on her head, her brown locks flowing softly in the wind.

Her red boots softly sinking into the fresh, crisp snow as she inched her way closer to the figure.

As she neared, she made out the very noticeable colors of red and blue. This was Spider-Man on her roof, was he dead? Should she leave him? She exhaled a shaky breath, as her warm breath hit the cold wind it made a soft cloud before disappearing into thin air once more.

Michelle kept her soft pace going, she heard an audible groan come from him. She stopped, she let out another breath that she had no idea she were holding.

When she were standing at the head of the masked vigilante, she noticed his costumes back was scratched at some parts; not to mention badly. Blood was covering some snow around him. He wasn't bleeding to death was he?

She crouched by his head.

"Can you move?"

There was no answer. She looked at the apartment roof door, it looked so far away from where she was; shit. She were going to drag him. She cursed at her own compassion. She could go to jail. . . There was an issue for his arrest a week ago. He was _wanted_. But then again, she had worse problems with the law by protesting before. . .

Mj huffed as she picked Spider-Man by his arms. She flipped him over onto his back. He yelled out in pain as his exposed back hit the cold snow. Mj winced.

"My bad,"

His costume from the front looked horrible. It was decorated with scattered pacthes, some burnt skin; cuts, and bruises. There was a long scratch were on his stomach, there was a very noticeable gunshot wound on is shoulder. His mask were torn slightly at the top so his hair was showing a little through the slit. His left mask eye was twitching wildly. . . God, he looked horrible.

"This'll hurt Spider-Guy,"

Mj grabbed his arms and started to drag. Earning a audible groan from the masked hero. His breathing was audible and ragged. . . Her jeans, and hands were getting blood on it. She cursed.

It was a chilling 13 degrees outside and she was trying to keep almost dead Spider-Man alive until she could help him; Or at least try to. . .

God - is he even alright? Michelle couldn't even grasp an idea of what she'll do if he werent.

"A-are you alright?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The faint sound of the wind and the commotion going on down where the busy street was, luckily didn't drown her out.

Still no response.

Shit.

What the hell was he thinking? He swings around the city. . . Practically acting invincible. Now he's on the brink of death within her arms.

How could he-. . . Who could've done this? Her arms were trembling from the winter cold, and possibly from fear.

How could she help this. . . Boy?

She dragged his limp body toward the apartment roof door. "C'mon dammit,"

She cursed at herself; and this man- spider person in her hands.

"M-Mj. . ." He knew her name.

 _How the hell?. . ._

She dropped him, out of legitimate shock and panic.

He hissed as his back hit the ice cold snow again.

"How do you know my name?" She hugged herself, trying pathetically to warm herself from the biting wind.

Spider-Man lifted his right trembling, bloody hand toward his partially torn mask, taking it off; to only reveal a pair of soft wide brown eyes.

Michelle could've sworn that she stopped breathing for a second. . .

\--

 **Tending To Those In Need**

\--

Chapter One: Prologue

=

~Michelle~

\--

 _One Week Earlier..._

Monday

There were certain things Michelle Jones hated about winter.

The cold, winter breeze that drifted mercilessly through Queens; that's something she hated.

The snowflakes that fluttered down and softly lands carelessly wherever; she liked that about winter.

It's been two weeks since the generators busted due to the cold weather. Today was everyone's first day back since they repaired the heaters. . .

But goddamn it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

It was _freezing_. . .

But of course Michelle wouldn't show it. Yet, her body betrayed her. . . Michelle angrily trembled while trying to read.

She sips her warm coffee and flicks a page on her book; _Moby Dick_. The cafateria was moved around during the break; so now the table she sat at was positioned in a corner; fitted only for three people. . . _how wonderful_. . .

Conviently; her normal table was positioned by an automatic heater. It emitted some kind of heat. . . Not like she could feel it; it were being blocked by two dorks talking about dork things.

Ned, well he were talking about the new Star-Wars lego set. His eyes sparkled with glee as he talked about building an 'X-Wing'. . . Or something; she wasn't interested in their conversation. Or Parker. . .

Damn, Michelle's eyes flicked to Peter. He looked horrible, and that's putting it lightly.

His head was resting on his left hand, his skin was practically pale. His eyes seemed like they wanted to close; but he kept them open by his willpower alone. His hair was disheveled and yet so damn flawless. His lips looked horribly chapped; knowingly from the cold. His nose, as well as his ears were slightly red.

"Peter,"

His eyelids were heavy, Ned nudged Peter's side. Peter jumped as if someone threw hot rocks at him. His soft, wide chocolate eyes looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked at Ned, before moving his lips; trying to summon words. He looked stunned.

"Why are you being nice?" Peter asked.

The hell? She can't be nice if she wants to? And to her asking a question _wouldn't_ be nice. . . well _maybe_ it were. . . But besides that; it shouldn't be a big deal.

 _Should it_?. . .

That fucking **_Parker_**. . .

He was her problem; apart from the damn cold that threatens to kill her, she was having a good thing going for her. . . She has led the Decathlon team to another championship and prevailed. She's acing all of her classes, her Dad has came into a lot of money somehow and he's able to be there for her sometimes. Life is going really well.

But that fucking Parker. . .

Ever since she bumped into _him_ and Ned at the Mall. . . Wearing that white shirt with a blue jacket that made his dark eyes dance misheviously.

His innocent smile when he laughed at some dorky joke that Ned told; the way he walked. That damned accent. . . Mj found that she'd been staring at Peter for _far_ too long after that day. That smile, to her. . . Wasn't innocent anymore. . . It was _dangerous_ ; he was dangerous. To her emotions, of course.

Michelle realised that she were crushing on Peter Parker-. . . And **_hard_**.

He was unknowingly making sure Mj stayed on her P's Q's when it came to him. . .

It was hard to make sure she stayed **_observent_** and _not_ come off as obsessed.

So now, inevitably; it _really_ bothered her that Peter cared if she were mean or nice.

It fucked with her mentally; **_he_** fucked with her mentally. God, she hated it.

She owed it to no-one to be nice or mean, she cared for no-one.

But holy shit it was hard for her to not care about Peter.

Damn you, Peter Parker.

But if he were looking like he walked from Antarctica in a bathing suit; Michelle _needed_ to know why. . .

Michelle just eyed him. Peter lifted his head from his left hand and let his arm fall.

"I ah. . . I uhm, the heater in the apartment broke. Tony should be over to fix it today." He paused. "But I'm fine though." Peter gave her a half hearted smile.

Michelle sipped her coffee again.

"You don't look fine,"

Peter looked at Ned again. God Peter was adorably annoying. . . Sometimes.

"Probably just a little cold."

Having no further need for the two dork's weird looks; Michelle sips her coffee and begins to continue reading Moby Dick.

But her thoughts kept drifting to one of the two dorks in front of her. She smiled to herself inwardly. . .

They were her favorite dorks.

But Parker, was by far her most favorite dork.

\--

Michelle huffed. The lights of twinkling buildings of Queens, New York were beautiful; no doubt. . .

But, Damn it was cold.

There was no time for gazing at the lights.

Michelle missed the city bus, and now she had to walk home. Which was located in the 'Badlands' part of Queens. Studying late at the library isn't something she would want to do in a while.

Mj had the slightest idea why her dad would move closer to danger. These parts were crawling with muggers and everything else.

Luckily she packed a taser. So if any creep wanted to try anything, she'd send 150 watts up their balls.

She didn't need no Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Guy.

She depended on herself, no-one else.

Parker wasn't an exception either.

Mj huffed and tightened her hold around herself. She slightly quickened her pace. The sooner she were indoors, the better. . . She can feel someone watching her.

As her pace quickened slightly, her thoughts were interrupted by a clattering in a nearby alley. Michelle crossed her arms so that her right arm was placed in her jacket pocket where her taser was hiding.

"Hey pretty lady." A gravelly voice greeted from the shadows.

Michelle stopped dead in her tracks.

Mj slyly reached for her taser that rested in her jacket pocket.

She were standing right in front of an alley; _shit_.

The street light didn't reach inside the alley; so it was dark. And she could hear his footsteps near. She stood still; she could've ran. . . Her curiosity got the best of her. . . She wanted to teach this punk a lesson.

She felt a hand grab her left arm; more tightly than she wanted. Michelle quickly withdrew the taser; flicked it on, and jabbed it at the creep's arm that was holding her. The man withdrew his hand, but Michelle still kept the taser there. The man screamed in agony.

"And don't ever touch me again asshole!" Mj screamed as the man collapsed on his knees onto the ground in front of Michelle's feet.

"Nice job, Miche--er, lady."

Michelle looked above to see The Spider-Guy crouched over on a streetlight. Mj smirked inwardly and applied more pressure before withdrawing her taser. The man still jittering under her.

"Thanks for doing my job for me," Spider-Man said, saluting.

Mj rolled her eyes; she placed the black taser back into her white leather jacket pocket.

"Plenty more of where that came from," She eyed him.

Spider-Guy looked exhausted. His shoulders were slumped; his whole body language read: 'I'm tired'. He held his hands up in surrender at her comment.

"You look horrible." Michelle bluntly stated.

She could hear him chuckle, it sounded oddly familiar. _Too fimiliar_. . .

Spider-Man jumped from the street light and landed in front of her.

"I'll be fine. . . I didn't feel like dealing with rapists tonight anyway."

Mj looked down to the still twitching man. Spider-Man began to web him up. Michelle watched the webbing as it came from his wrists.

Once he were done, Spider-Man pulled out a little sticky note; wrote something on it, and stuck it on the webbed up rapist.

Michelle quickly read the note,

 _'Caught another rapist for you._

 _-Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.'_

Michelle furrowed her brow; that handwriting looked fimiliar. . . She shrugged the notion off.

Afterwards; he dusted his hands off and placed them lazily on his hips.

"The cops should pick him up in a minute."

Mj's eyes wandered back to his wrists.

"Is that organic?"

Spider-Man looked at his wrists.

"Well, its--"

Sirens blared in the background.

Spider-Man saluted.

"Gotta go!" He thwiped a web and swung off.

"I'll explain later, If I see you again!" He said as he swung off.

His voice sounded so fimiliar. . .

Mj shrugged; stepped over the twitching rapist, and continued her journey home.

So much for a Monday night.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

.../or/...

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

\--

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: **The Peter Parker Problem**. . . It's great. _Really_ Great.

I dont own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

\--

 **Tending To Those In Need**

\--

Chapter Two: Wanted

=

~Michelle~

\--

Tuesday

"Two mochas please, four cream. Three sugars," Michelle ordered from the barista.

She were studying late. . . _again_.

The blonde in a apron that read _Quin's_ _Mocha_ nodded in response and began to make her coffee.

Michelle folded her arms trying to warm herself; she'd just came from the hellish cold of outside. The local cafe was mostly empty, save for a few people watching the television that was hanging on the wall.

She looked at the television that were playing about the local crime rate going down because of--

"Spider-Man,"

Michelle was snapped back into reality from that comment. The barista looked at her with a smile. Mj looked at him while grabbing for her wallet.

"Come again?"

The blonde smiled, with a small chuckle.

"No, I was just saying--"

He gestured to the screen with his hand before setting it down again.

"--he's saving a lot of lives."

Michelle nodded and pulled out a $20

"Yeah, I guess he is."

She handed him the crisp $20. He took it before unlocking the cash register.

Michelle looked at the screen again.

The news woman began talking about sports; and with that, Michelle's interest was gone.

"$9.75 is your change ma'am."

Michelle took her coffee cups and change. She noticed he scribbled his number down on one of the cups. . .

"I'm not into blondes." Michelle stated bluntly.

The barista quickly apologized and started to babble. . . _Boys_.

Michelle grabbed the cardboard cup holder and walked back out of the coffee shop.

The wind was _biting_.

Michelle cursed, she began to walk back towards the town library. Mj had to dodge a number of cars and trucks; earning some swear words from passing drivers. Which she might've replied to some with curse words of her own.

Peter Parker may or may not have crossed her mind for a little while. . .

\--

Michelle was almost done on her report on Political Espionage.

Her hand was cramping horribly bad. She sipped her coffee. The library was empty, because really; who would stay at a library this late?

Michelle grumbled as the realized she was on her last few sips of her last cup.

She looked out the window; the falling snow, the beautiful lights of Queens mesmerized her for a moment before her daydreaming was abruptly fractured by someone running past the library, yelling.

Then she heard two gunshots.

Michelle, and the librarian instantly ducked.

The librarian scrambled towards the phone to call the police. Michelle looked out the window once more to see Spider-Man swinging towards the crazy man.

Michelle thought to stay down; but _damn. . ._ her curiosity got the best of her.

Mj got up and ran to the door. She exhaled as she looked to her right.

The streets was mostly deserted.

Spider-Man just like yesterday; looked tired. His walking as if his body would give out any second.

"Dude, just hand the tech over," Spider-Guy grimaces.

The guy dressed in black wasn't going to budge any time soon.

Spider-Man groaned as the crook tried to make a break for it.

As quick as the crook tried to run; Spider-Dude webbed his hands and feet. It was done, another job well done. She was about to finish her report, but Michelle could hear Spider-Man talking to. . . _Himself_?

" _No_! No! Karen!"

Spider-Guy's suit eyes were going from deep red orbs to back to normal.

"No Instant-kill!"

 _Instant-kill?_

"I said, No killing Karen!"

Everything fell silent for a second. . . Before everything went horribly wrong.

Who is _Karen_?

Spider-Man's eyes went to deep red orbs.

Then unknowingly to Spider-Guy, there was a spark of blue light emitting from his web, Michelle looked in horror as she seen the criminal shake violently and collapse to the ground. . . Unmoving.

Spider-Man's eyes went back to normal.

"No.. No.. NO!" she could hear panic emit from the superhero as he fell to his knees. Panic and guilt heaving through the Avenger was eminent as he held his head in his hands.

The criminal wasn't moving. Spider-Man held his head in his hands. He didn't mean to. . . _Did_ Spider-Man kill someone?

Michelle saw a streak of red and blue blair, as sirens filled the air. Spider-Man checked for a heartbeat. He stayed on the criminal's chest. He got up, his head hung, before he webbed off into the night.

She can't. . . She **_couldn't_** believe what she's just seen, Spider-man is the good guy! He's just electrocuted someone with his suit. With this. . . Instant Kill?

What the hell is a _Karen_?

Literally thirty seconds later; As the police squadron pulled up to the scene, the man still unmoving. . . She could hear people murmur, she looked back at the librarian, he looks horrified. Scared. . .

Then, the policemen are yelling at people filling onto the street and hanging out their windows to get back inside. Michelle falls away from the window and sits back down to finish her report. . . She needed some damn rest.

\--

When she leaves her apartment block that day for school, she begins to walk her normal route; which is past the library. . . But it was taped off. How _wonderful_. . . it's as if a scene from a movie has swept into the block. There are local news vans from stations across the city plugging the streets and journalists are clammering, like hungry tigers for witnesses. One reporter in particular, a woman, meets her curious gaze and is about to approach to question but thankfully she's able to walk into the nearby crowd and away from the scene; to continue her journey to school and to hopefully get away from the Spider-Boy's incident.

\--

 _Shit_. . . Michelle was wrong about getting away from the Spider-Man crap.

It was the " _Topic Of The Day_ " on the student news bulliten. Hell, even the teachers was talking about it.

Accisations. . . Assumptions . . . Guesses were flying around the school about Spider-Man. Because of course people would be talking about this type of crap.

"I heard he killed the guy," A boy that Michelle had past in the hall in her way to English was conversating to his buddy about the events of last night.

Michelle passed the girls bathroom.

"Spider-Man is a menace, he has no right to hurt people like that!"

Michelle groaned as she heard that; Spider-Man couldn't clearly meant to hurt the guy. . . Not deliberately, of course. . . _Right_?

\--

"I heard he got put in jail!" A boy in her chemistry class stated boldly. Everyone was taking this shit in.

Michelle couldn't lie though; her stomach twisted when he said that. . .

Spider-Man was the good guy! But yet it didn't look good. . . Michelle saw what happened; the man didn't fight back after he was webbed. But Spider-Man wasn't trying to hurt him; Mj was sure of it. . . Spider-Man looked after the people who couldn't defend themselves. . . The little guys. . . Something had to have went wrong. . . or _malfunctioned_. . . Michelle shook the heavy thoughts from her head.

Michelle felt odd, the class was **_too_** quiet; and to think about it. . . She didn't get her daily fill of insulting. . . Peter.

Michelle noticed Parker wasn't there, weird.

Come to think of it; Mj didn't see both dorks today.

But of course she wasn't going to let Spider-Man and one of Peter's sick days mess with her.

\--

Well clearly Michelle was _worried_.

Peter hasn't been to school since Monday. Now it was Thursday. . . And Parker was nowhere to be seen. Ned came back Wednesday, so that was good but Parker wasn't there. Michelle shot him a text Tuesday night because she was. . . _worried_. . .

Worried wasn't a word she threw around like a football.

\--

"Michelle!"

Mj grabbed her tray tightly as a response and looked at the person calling her name.

"What Cindy?"

Cindy looked at Mj.

"Who are you looking for?"

Michelle eyes frantically searched for Peter.

"Who? Um-- Nobody."

Cindy nodded,

"Okay."

Michelle was about to make her way to Cindy's table until she glanced towards the lunch line and spotted no-one other than Parker.

Michelle's heart skipped a beat.

He still looked bad. . . More of an _exhausted_ appearence, but he had a soft look of guilt on his face. Michelle dropped her plate on the table, she began towards Peter.

He didn't seem to notice; he was staring at the ground.

"Peter," Michelle tapped his shoulder.

He flinched hard at her touch, Mj felt. . . slightly insecure.

 _Damn you, Parker_.

"H-Hey" His voice quiet.

Michelle frowned, there was something up with him, its peaking her interest and her upmost concern.

"Hey, sit down with me and the rest of the Decathlon team." It came off as a command more than she'd like.

But surprisingly he obliged. Michelle inwardly smirked.

He grabbed his tray and walked with her.

Michelle and Peter were close enough to hear the teams' conversation.

Michelle sat down.

"Did you guys hear?" Cindy looked at the television hanging on the wall with a wide smile on her face.

"The news, they just issued an arrest warrant for Spider-Man!"

The group fell into a indecipherable conversation. Michelle turned to look at Peter to ask him how he felt; but he was gone.

Michelle's heart thumped wildly for a second. She was slightly _pissed_. . .

Michele caught his blue jacket leaving the cold cafeteria. Mj's eyes glanced towards Ned; whose eyes were wide. Michelle huffed and blew her brown locks slightly from her face.

She got up and started after Peter.

Wether Peter Parker liked it or not, Michelle was _going_ to meddle in whatever the hell is going on with him.

Michelle opened the cafeteria doors that led to the main hallway.

"Peter?"

\--

Im really glad people like this story, I hope I can keep you guys interested, Review and tell me if this story is worth me writing.

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

\--

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: . **The Peter Parker Problem**. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

\--

 **Tending To Those In Need**

=

Chapter Three: Ego

\--

~Peter~

\--

Peter's side of the story

It all went wrong so quickly. . . _Too_ quickly. . .

Ego wasn't a big thing to Peter Parker. Yes, he has some-- but he'd never thought it would cause _this_ much trouble. . .

\--

Everyone understood that the winter in New York; was unforgiving. To underestimate it; was to basically punch Bruce Banner in the face, and **not** expect him to Hulk-Out.

Well, it'll be understandable to expect a multi-million dollar onesie to keep Peter warm while on patrol; until trying to hang onto a speeding car as it swerves sends him barreling into a nearby lake.

With his luck, of course; the suit's heater will bust. And it will _all_ just go downhill from there.

\--

 _God_ \-- Peter knew it was cold. But never **this** cold. Peter trembled violently in his suit, he cursed profusely as he looked for any trouble.

It's been four days since the suit's heater busted and it was taking it's toll on the young hero. As he perched on a building top; shoulders slumped he was startled by a voice.

" _Peter, your body temperature is low_." Karen stated. Peter coughed,

"Well, can you cut the heater on?" Although Peter already knew the answer, he was hoping that it would repair itself.

" _No, I cannot. Would you like me to contact Mr.Stark_?"

Peter's eyes widened.

"No! No! Karen. I can handle it until he gets back."

" _My systems need updating_."

Peter scoffed.

"I'll do 'em."

Peter shivered once more.

"Hey Karen,"

" _Yes, Peter_?"

"When does Tony get back?"

" _Approximately, in two more weeks_."

"Aw, Man. . ."

\--

"And tell me again why you didn't call Mr. Stark?" Ned asked looking at his sick-looking friend with sympathetic eyes.

As they walked through the cafeteria with their trays, Peter shrugged his tired shoulders.

"I can't tell him the suit's broke. He'll have to take it and I can't go on patrol. . . And he won't even trust me!"

Peter dodged a few people before looking at Ned, who was shaking his head.

"Dude, you already look horrible. You should tell Mr. Stark before the suit gets even worse. . . Or you catch pneumonia or something."

With that, Ned continued to their regular table, which was in a corner. Peter's eyes locked onto the angelic figure, whose eyes were glued on her book. Her brows furrowed in interest and concentration. Peter wished she'd look up and notice him. . . Well-- not right now. Peter felt _horrible_ , and he was pretty sure he didn't look half as decent either.

Peter arrived at the table, instantly discarding the meal in front of him. He held his tired head with his left arm, and focused on trying to keep his eyes open. . . While also trying to listen to Ned talk about his new Lego Star-Wars set.

The small heat that the heater emitted was doing nothing more but making Peter more drowsy.

Peter inwardly, wanted to do nothing more, but sleep. For the past four days Peter's body has been almost frostbitten on multiple occasions. So instead of sleeping, he was using a blow dryer to thaw out his frozen appendages.

"Peter,"

Peter felt a sudden jolt of pain from his side. Clearly, he'd forgot to tell Ned that a purplish bruise currently resided there.

Peter jumped at the action, to say the least.

He focused on Michelle, whose eyes were locked on him. His body felt completely warm at the sight of her dark eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Peter felt awestruck. . . Did _Michelle Jones_. . . Ask **him** , about **_himself_**?

He looked at Ned for a moment, they both shared a look of confusion.

Peter needed to say something. . . _Anything_. His mouth, momentarily, couldn't summon words. . .

"Why are you being nice?"

Peter wanted to crawl under a rock and shrivel away into nothingness. Was _that_ the best he can do? . . Was that **_really_** what came out of his mouth?

Michelle just eyed him, that gesture alone, made his heart quicken a little.

 _Shit_ , _Shit_ , ** _Shit_**. . .

Peter lifted his head from his hand and let it drop.

"I ah. . . I uhm, the heater in the apartment broke. Tony should be over to fix it today." Peter lied. He groaned inwardly-- Aunt May would give an _arm_ before she'd let Peter sleep in a cold apartment.

Peter, sensing that it wasn't enough added,

"But I'm fine though." And to top it off, he gave Mj a half hearted smile.

Peter shakily let out a breath.

He looked at Michelle, who sipped her coffee.

"You don't look fine,"

Peter's mouth went dry. He looked at Ned once more.

"Probably just a little cold." Peter said, hoping he wouldn't have to lie any further.

He was _beyond_ relieved when Michelle returned to reading her book.

Peter then turned to Ned, who was scoffing down his Pizza, to began talking about Lego Star-Wars again.

But against his will, Peter's mind drifted to the girl in front of him. And for the first time in four days; causing a genuine smile to spread across his face.

\--

Tuesday night is when Peter starts to _really_ worry. . .

"--And then they're releasing a whole new line of Micro-Builders!"

Ned, enthusiastically explains the newest edition of Lego Star-Wars sets, that he plans to purchase.

Peter was only half listening, as he crouched on the ledge of the building. Violently shivering.

"Hey, Ned. Bud. I'm gonna have'ta let you go. I got a lead on the stolen Stark tech." Peter said, eyes locking on two guys loading a truck with stolen tech.

"Alright Pete, Kick some ass for me!" Ned says, before hanging up.

"Karen, can you switch to Web Granades for me?" Peter asked.

" _Alright, switching to Ricochet Webs_."

Peter shook his head.

"No, I said 'Web Granades'!"

" _Im having trouble understanding you, Peter_."

"Nevermind."

Peter groaned. . . He _needed_ this suit fixed.

\--

Peter jumps off-ledge and silently lands behind the first, rugged looking man. They'd just finished loading the tech.

Peter taps his shoulders. The tall man turns around. Before the man could yell, Peter webbed his mouth shut before jabbing him hard with his right hand. As the man topples, he grabs a pocket knife. He swiftly swings at Peter, who sluggishly, but quickly dodges it.

As the man swings aimlessly, Peter trips backwards over a crate, causing Peter to yell.

"Hey, Paul you good?" The other man comes from behind the truck, curious to what the sound was.

As Peter sees him draw his gun, Peter bounces up, and kicks the crate into the tall guy's knees; causing him to fall face-first onto the pavement, knocking him out instantly.

Peter webs the unconscious guy up. Peter's breath was heaving out of his chest. His body felt as if it were going to give out. He leaned against the silver 18-wheeler to gain composure.

"Wait. Karen, where's the other guy?" Peter asked, with short breaths.

Before the A.I. could answer, Peter sees the guy running with a bag full of dangerous gear.

 _God-- Why tonight_?

Gathering what little strength he has left, Peter shoots a web at a nearby streetlight; before hurling his figure in the air.

Landing behind the perp, Spider-man powers after him. The man fires his gun two times at Peter.

Peter zips a web and swings at the man, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Hey!"

Peter walks sluggishly up towards the man. Out of breath, tired, and. . . cold.

Peter shivered.

"Dude, just hand the tech over." At this point, Peter was pleading.

The man shook his head before trying to run off. Peter instantly webbed the man's feet and hands; still holding the long string of web so the man couldn't get away.

"Karen, scan him for any more weapons-- I don't want him to kill me."

Peter paused.

" _Activate Instant-Kill_?"

"What? No! Why would I?--"

Peter shook his head.

" _Should I activate Instant-Kill_?

"No! No! Karen!"

Peter exhaled shakily.

"No Instant-Kill. . . "

" _Repeat_?"

"I said, No killing Karen. . ."

" _Voice recognition_ , _error.sjyfvnkjff_ \--"

Karen was acting up. Peter's heart raced. He'd thought he fixed her!

Peter watched in horror as Karen made his web emit electricity. As if everything were in slow motion, Peter seen as the man shook violently; before crumpling to the ground. . . Unmoving.

Peter's blood ran cold.

This. . . This couldn't be happening--

"No.. No.. NO!" Peter yelled, his voice wavering. His whole body was shaking, his heart thumping.

He fell onto his knees.

Not knowing what to do. He held his throbbing head in his hands. His eyes watering.

He's got to be ok. . . He _had_ to be. . .

Peter hesitantly crawled over to the unmoving man. Holding his head over the man's chest.

Nothing. . .

Peter felt his heart drop to his feet. Peter tried to help the man in any way, but he heard shouting slice through the thick air. . .

His head was throbbing with the sound of approaching sirens.

He got up, he looks around with teary eyes, He sees people running towards him. . . Screaming at him-- cops.

He shoots a web towards the nearest building corner.

Zipping from building to building. . .

Trying to get away from the eyes. . .

Trying to get away from the screams. . .

Trying to get away from the man he just _killed_ \--

And also get away from the voices banging relentlessly in his head. . .

\--

Hey, like always, I'm glad people are fond of this story. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Review is love. . .

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

\--

 **Tending To Those In Need**

\--

Chapter Four: False Hope

=

~Peter~

\--

Peter's side of the story

He clammered, tripped, cried all the way to his apartment; he ripped his mask off the second he escaped the sirens. Not caring who saw.

He climbed up his apartment building, his nerves; burning.

How could he make such a dumb move?

He should have called Tony. . .

Tears burned down his cheek harder.

"May!"

Peter crashes through his bedroom window, collapsing to the cold floorboards.

He'd been complaining about being so cold, but now he feels as if every inch of his skin were on fire. Burning with every moment the suit that lingers on his body was touching. Clawing like a wild banshee at the fabric, he barely hears his Aunt May bursting into his room.

"Peter-" May pauses momentarily, a look of panic in her eyes, then kneels gently in front of her trembling nephew.

His whole body is shaking violently, and his cheeks are damp where hot tears have fallen.

"Peter!"

She holds him firmly by the shoulders, shuddering at how dreadfully cold the suit was."You're fine. . .you're okay!" She paused.

That's when he sobs harder. Seconds later he's shivering again. . . How could he tell her?--

He _killed_ someone tonight. . .

"I--" Peter shook his head and lowered it. May slid her warm arms around him, hugging his shaking figure.

"Peter, tell me what's wrong." May tried to keep her voice from wavering.

Peter didn't answer. . . He pressed the button on the middle of his chest. The fabric loosening on his skin.

He _had_ to tell her. . .

"May. . ."

She stayed silent, slowly rocking him within her arms.

"I-- I hurt someone, May. . ."

\--

It was _Friday_.

Peter had been cocooned within the apartment for three days.

He had slept all Tuesday, well- **_almost_** all Tuesday. He had understandably been burning a fever from all the nights he had been swinging around in spandex in almost below-zero weather.

He had told her. . . She understood, _somewhat_ \-- That didn't help with the guilt. It could've all been prevented,

He told her why he still went patrolling, even though he knew the suit wasn't in good condition. . .

This kind of guilt made his bones ache to the marrow.

-

On Wednesday, Peter managed to drag his limp, tired body out of bed.

While on his way to grab something to eat for breakfast, Peter caught eye of the 10 A.M. News.

He seen the title: " _Spider-Man, Friend or Foe_?" While a gif of himself swinging through Queens showed. This, made Peter lose his appetite. He trudged his way back into his room.

Ned stopped by around the time school was over. . . And he did not look amused.

"Where have you been man?" Ned's voice interrupting his sleep.

"Huh?. . . Ned?" Slurred a groggy Peter.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes, to look at his friend; standing in the middle of his room.

"No."

"I had to go to school by myself, man."

Peter squinted his eyes.

"Sorry man, I--" Peter cut himself off.

Ned, sighed; Understanding fully. He sat at the foot of Peter's bed.

"It wasn't your fault." Ned said, looking at his friend sympathetically.

"Yeah, tell that to New York." Peter deadpanned, adjusting to sit crossed-legged in his bed.

"Look, You didn't do anything bad. Spider-Man made a mistake."

Peter stayed silent.

"And, you probably saved more lives than you took."

Peter looked at Ned, but he stayed silent.

"Yeah, Spider-Man made a mistake. . . But _Peter Parker_ , tried to do something good."

Peter lowered his head down to his cover.

"Look, Pete. . . Don't let that one mistake ruin your life."

Ned sighed, getting up. He walked over to Peter's door.

"You're good. . . One of the best guys I know-- the _only_ best guy I know."

He lowered his head to play with the knob.

"You're gonna do great things, bud."

Ned walked out his room, closing his door softly.

Peter sat in his bed, letting Ned's words sink in.

Peter smiled, a _half-smile_ \--

He really did have a great best friend.

\--

Thursday, Peter was felling better-- only _slightly_.

Thursday night is the night MJ texts. Peter sits cross legged in his PJ's, eating ice cream; staring intently at the text on his screen.

' _Get well soon, dork_.'

Peter smiled, Michelle really has a way with words.

He can't bring himself to reply to her, instead, letting the notification fade away.

\--

He went back to school.

He walked sluggishly in the cafeteria. Guilt was eating away in his gut, people were still talking about his-- Well _Spider-Man's_ incident.

His eyes cast downward, Peter walked towards his normal table. Mostly to get away from the chatter.

Peter jolted when he felt a soft hand tap his shoulder, startling him more than it ought to.

He looked at the source of the hand, his eyes wide, to see nobody other than Michelle.

He felt his cheeks flush pink from the sight of her; more angelic quality than any girl he'd ever seen. . . Even more than **_Liz_**.

"H-Hey," Peter's voice weaved with the ever growing guilt embedding itself within him.

 _Shit_.

He could see her brows furrow from under her genuine brown curls. His eyes darted down towards her lips for a milisecond.

He subconsciously licked his own.

"Hey, sit with me and the rest of the Decathlon team."

Peter could've sworn she added emphasis on the _me_ part-- or probably a trick of the ears. God, he hoped not. . .

He nodded ever so slightly, he gripped his tray harder as him and Michelle passed by a group of girls; talking about the Sokovia Accords.

He followed Mj like a sick, lovesick puppy. He tried to focus on Michelle, and _only_ Michelle-- but his super-hearing allowed him to hear the murmers of the Decathlon teams' conversation.

The name that sent chills running down his spine at the moment was spoken up: _Spider-Man_.

Michelle sat down before him, Peter legs couldn't move. His breathing was becoming shorter. His wide eyes looked at Ned's sympathetic ones.

Cindy spoke up;

"Did you guys hear?" Cindy looked up at the television, Peter following her lead before focusing on Cindy again.

"The news, they just issued an arrest warrant for Spider-Man!"

Peter's heart stopped. He needed to go-- _now_!

Peter discarded his tray, speeding towards the nearest exit.

Peter busted out of the cafeteria doors into the empty hallway.

His throat felt like it was closing. He uses his hands to support him; reaching out for the cold steel of the gray lockers.

Everything was a blur. Flashes of blue and white clouding his senses. . . The voices trampeding within his head once more.

He slides onto the ground, his back slides against the locker. He knows he didn't make it far-- he barely registers Michelle following him.

He continues to breathe ragged, he continues to hear. . . _All at once_ ; the voices.

He couldn't go to jail. . . Aunt May, what about _May_?. . . God. . . He needed so sort this, to **_fix_** this. . .

"Peter?"

 _Fuck._

 _Why now_?

 _Not now_!

"Peter. Peter are you okay?" Michelle kneeled next to him. His gaze finally focusing. The white and blue blurs contrasting upon her figure; making her look ** _beautiful_**.

He needed to steady his breaths. He was not going to have a panic attack in front of Michelle.

"Alright, Come on." She held her hands out.

He reached his hands to clasp to her soft hands.

As Michelle helped Peter, he could her grip on his hands tighten a little. Making Peter feel _hope_.

Something he hasn't felt for the past two weeks. . .

\--

Hey, I just wanted to update before the month was over. I hope this chapter was good. Let me know if it's worth continuing. Feedback is love,

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

\--

 **Tending To Those In Need**

\--

Chapter Five: Guarded Conversations

\--

~Michelle~

\--

Friday

She drags him up through the second floor library, to a secluded corner that's masked by towers of thick volumes that no one but she would bother to read or bother to look at.

His palm grips hers tightly, making her stomach do a flip-flop. The thought of letting go of his hand whisps through her brain.

Listening to it, she drops into a chair and she's sure she catches him exhale shakily.

He looks like he's got some of his strength back, as he able to ease himself to a hideaway by the windowsill, his face illuminated by winter sunlight, snowflakes fluttering down in the background.

"No one really bothers to come up here." Michelle finally says, burrowing through the heavy silence that has settled, "Unless they're trying to have sex. . ." She's half expecting him to ask her why she brought him here, which honestly, she couldn't answer at this moment.

He's always been stubbornly curious, talkative. . . and brave. So she imagines there's a lot brewing inside of him, ready to seep out at any moment. . . _Anything_.

But he sits there, quiet. Not muttering a quip or anything. . . This rocked Mj to the core.

He blinks twice, before turning to Michelle, making her sit straight from her currently slouched position.

"Thank you." Peter said softly. His soft eyes looking at her as if he were to cave in at any moment. Michelle only nods.

"You don't have to tell me anything. . . If you don't want to." Michelle crossed her arms. Peter looks at her, his eyes quietly questioning her. Michelle's heart skipped a beat at the sight; Peter's eyes looked like pools of chocolate.

"I just have a lot stuff going on right now. . ."

"Like with the suit?" Michelle asked.

Peter's face looked as if it were immediately drained of all color.

"E-Exuse me?" Peter's eyebrows were high.

"Oh, I just overheard you and Ned talk about you updating Spider-Man's suit." Michelle didn't find it hard to figure out that Peter knew Spider-Man through the whole Stark Internship thing. . . It was understandable that Peter was stressing over it.

Peter just looked at her. _God_ \- she must've looked like a complete stalker right now.

"Oh yeah, that. . ." Peter said, his eyes immediately looking at all things except her. He let out a sigh of relief, as if he have gotten away with something.

Their eyes meet.

They gave one another curious, doubtful glares.

Peter looks away, back out the window.

"Yeah...things aren't great with Spider-Man because... he did something really bad by accident but now, everyone thinks that he did it on purpose. . . " He trails off abruptly, as if he's said too much already.

He speaks with an ounce of guilt, as if the web head's woes and worries were his very own.

Michelle looks at him, chewing on her bottom lip slightly.

"I don't think he did it on purpose." She suddenly blurts out. The opinion that has been on the tip of her tongue for days, was out into the open. Finally.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Y-you dont?"

Michelle looks at Peter. Her brown curls thankfully hides the small amount of concern shes showing.

"No, everyone makes mistakes. . . Even heroes. In my opinion it isn't right for people to bash a person that protects them for making a mistake." Michelle felt as if she were droning. She balls her lips.

Peter lips twitched a smile, a small one.

"I wish everyone thought like you, Mj."

Their eyes meet, trapping each in one another's gaze. In that gaze, lied a gravity. . . A fervent gravity that neither teen could comprehend.

A phone hums in Peter's pocket, breaking their deep-seated gaze. Peter doesn't bother to answer, except falls into a random, satisfying conversation.

They talk for hours, mostly about the materials needed to be studied for the next Decathlon practice. They ask each other questions, they laugh. . . They joke. They fall into a comfortable silence.

Unknowingly, their hands met once more.

Peter's phone buzzes again. He looks at the caller. Michelle looks at Peter's eyes widen.

"Holy shit." Peter gets up from his current seat upon the hideaway.

" _Oh_ wow," Peter looks at Michelle.

"I gotta take this." Peter pointed towards his still ringing phone. Michelle nods.

"I have to head to Calculus anyways." Michelle grabs for her bag.

-

As they walked out, Michelle begins to make small talk with Peter.

"Practice is tonight. Don't be late, Parker." Michelle stuffs her free right hand into her pocket.

Peter playfully bumps her.

"I wont, I promise."

"Make sure you get plenty of rest too, you look godawful."

Michelle kept her plain nonchalant expression on her face.

Peter only nodded. His face showing confusion, as if he didnt know how to take her reply.

As the corner for them to part ways neared, Michelle turned her head to Peter, walking more slowly.

"See you at 8:00?" Michelle inquired.

"It's a date." Peter said, his smile wide, Oblivious to his own words.

Of course, he has _no_ idea what that smile did to Michelle's stomach. . .

 _Damn You_ , _Peter_ _Parker_.

Peter and Mj let go of each other's hand. Michelle's palm instantly felt deprived of all warmth without his hand residing there.

Michelle made her way to Calculus. Peter, turning around the corner.

She smiled inwardly,

"It's a date."

-

Michelle paces her way through Calculus, speeding through her work in a void attempt to speed the class to a close.

She's gotten good at drowning out Flash's constant boasting and nonsense, but today she'd just love

to knock him off his pedestal that the kids here placed him upon.

"And tonight at practice, I'm gonna wipe the floor with the rest of the Decathlon team" Flash boasted.

Michelle rolls her eyes.

She refrains from saying anything however, more occupied by a boy in an English class down the hall.

-

By time the bell clatters, she's already half way down the hall, boots skidding on the laminate. She scurries and runs to turn her late work in for chemistry before she leaves.

The hallways are empty, everyone departed to head home. Michelle softly hums a tune as she walks toward the exit.

She's almost out of the door, when she catches Peter's voice, floating melodically from the boys bathroom.

Michelle stops humming instantly. . . She stopped doing _anything_ in that moment. Her curiosity eating away at her. . .

''Come on Michelle, do not creep. . _don't_ creep, just. . keep on walking-- "

"What do you mean this is okay? I messed up so bad! I don't wanna go to jail! I really don't want to go to jail. . . What about May?" She could hear Peter yell.

Michelle furrows her brow, why the hell would Peter go to jail? What is he babbling about? . . . Who was he even talking to?

"What do you mean you tampered with my suit?"

Michelle's breath hitched. Suit? What suit? She could hear him groan in fusteration.

"Do you realise how much trouble I'm in because of that?"

Michelle could make out the sound of a hum of a voice on the other end.

"How could I even do that Mr. Stark?!" Peter's voice was so loud, it echoed in the empty halls.

Peter was talking to Tony. . . _Tony_ _Stark_ himself! Normally Mj would think someone of Tony's stature would not even _talk_ to normal people. _Especially_ someone in **_High_** **_School_**. Michelle let out a involuntary gasp.

Peter must've heard. He let's out a low sushing sound, silencing the billionaire philanthropist on the other end.

"Someone's listening. Look I-I really, really gotta go Mr. Stark." Peter says apologetically.

He ends the call and Michelle hears footsteps, which sends her sliding out of the double doors and into the biting cold of the outdoors.

Glancing over her shoulder, she expects to see Peter run after her, yet he's nowhere to be seen. Michelle's curiosity has hit one hundred and ten percent.

But a feeling still lingers. . .

A feeling that she's biting off more than she could chew.

\--

Michelle really couldn't believe herself right now. . . She's attempting to look _cute_.

For _Parker_!

Michelle has never _intentionally_ wanted to look cute for anyone!

She couldn't even understand why she would want to dress up for a routine practice.

She slips into a black dress, making sure to put stockings on to match it.

She's looking at her reflexion, exhaling softly as to calm herself down.

She debates whether to wear makeup or not.

She debates on wether to cancel the meeting or not, just to _avoid_ Peter. . .

She's nervous.

 _Damn you, Peter Benjamin Parker_.

She slides into a black pair of boots.

She could _not_ believe herself right now.

-

"7:45."

Michelle stands at the corner, hugging her black coat. The snowflakes were falling. . . it was cold.

The night sky, blanketed by clouds who currently is percipitating little beads of snow upon Queens.

The faint sound of honking horns from different packed streets are heard by her. But she ignores it.

The team arrived at seven. But Flash, of course, would be here when Mj arrives. Which was at six thirty. . .

She was waiting for Parker.

He made a _promise_.

And God, did she hope he'd keep it.

"And tell me again why you're standing out here?" Cindy asked.

She had came outside to check on Mj, who had been standing here since half and hour ago.

"I'm waiting on--"

"Peter?" Cindy interrupted.

Michelle didn't answer. She could tell Cindy took it as a yes.

"He will be here."

Michelle hugged herself tighter. Letting out a heavy exhale. She kept her eyes focused on looking for him. Her brown curls blowing in the direction of the wind.

"I hope so."

Cindy smiled at her, before soon disappearing into the school once more.

Michelle looked down at her phone.

She stood there, letting the snowflakes fall wherever they may upon her.

"7:59."

She looked left and right upon the snow covered street, and parking lot. It was mostly deserted due to the snow.

The soft whisper if the wind was the only thing she focused on.

Michelle debated on whether or not to go inside and practice without him. It pissed her off that Peter would stand her up like that.

Michelle clicked her tongue, and furrowed her brows. She was so pissed.

 _Beyond_ pissed.

"Just wait till I see--"

She turned around, to see _him,_ Peter, sitting on the second step, holding his phone up to her with a small smile on his face. He was bundled up in a black leather jacket and a red scarf.

"Parker" She felt breathless.

He shook his phone again. The small innocent smile never left his face.

Michelle could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"It's Eight."

\--

They walked down the hall, Michelle felt rarely odd in this moment.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter asked, digging both his hands into his jacket pockets.

"No, dumbass."

Michelle and Peter approached the gym. The team was gathered, chatting about random things that Mj didn't really give a damn about.

Peter went to sit down next to Ned as Michelle headed in front of her team.

"Alright, listen!" Michelle stuffed her hands into her pockets, addressing the team.

"Since Mr. Harrington isn't here, im using my veto power as Captain, to take initiative and prepare us for next month."

"I'm splitting you up into teams of two each. We're practicing for the lightning round." Michelle began to walk back and forth.

"Cindy, Peter. You're a team,"

"Flash, Abe. You're a team as well."

Michelle walked behind the podium, her nonchalant expression never leaving her face.

"You know the rules: I ask a question, you answer within the time given, witchever team answers the most questions correctly, wins."

And so, the practice began. . . questions, left and right began to be answered; not to mention correctly.

\--

"Alright it's tied. Peter, if your team gets this right, your team wins. Same goes to your team, Flash."

Michelle looked down at the final question.

"What year was George Washington born?"

Michelle eyes glanced over to Peter, who was discussing the answer with Cindy.

Flash answered.

"1733."

Michelle balled her lips. Looking down at the card again. She looked up through her brown curls to see Flash silently raging.

"Wrong, Flash."

She glanced to Peter as he stated his answer.

"1732."

"Correct. Peter's team wins." Michelle announced.

The whole team erupted with cheers and praises. As the clapping started, Peter's eyes locked on her. His toothy smile faded to a soft one. . . Mj's smile faded, as well as the clapping and chanting. It was just - _them_ in this moment.

His eyes, sparkling with something. . . Something she could comprehend at the moment. Michelle wanted nothing more than to jump from across the podium and kiss him senseless.

Michelle tore her eyes away. Her heart racing against her own will. She felt her cheeks flush.

"Alright, practice is over."

\--

She walked as fast as her feet could take her. Trying to get away from Parker, and his eyes. . . Those glorious pools of chocolate he had for eyes.

She felt so stupid. How could she let this. . .this _crush_. . . blind her into thinking that Peter of all people would be a good boyfr--

"Michelle!" Peter called. She winced at his voice.

She quickened her pace, the doors were _so_ close.

"Mj!" Peter called again, his voice carrying something in it. It took every ounce of willpower to not stop. . . But willpower wasn't strong enough.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She should've left an hour ago when the others did, instead of cleaning. Or hell; _Peter_ could've left instead of volunteering to help her.

She felt stupid for letting him stay and help her.

She heard his shoes running up to her. Mj turned around to see him, a smile still spreaded across his features.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Michelle cocked a brow at him.

"Um, isn't it obvious? Home. Don't tell me you're dumber than Flash."

Peter laughed.

"No, you just had a dress on. . . So I figured you were going out." Peter scratched the back of his head, saying the last part quieter.

"Well at this time of night, I doubt anyone would be wanting to go anywhere."

Peter nodded, kicking his feet against the laminate floor, making a squeaking noise. He stops, looks up; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, what time is it?"

Michelle pulled out her phone.

"Um, 10:45."

Peter's eyes lit up.

"Great! Come on!"

He grabbed Mj's hand and led her out the doors.

\--

Michelle had to recap.

Everything went by so fast. Mj was not at all prepared to be eating frozen yogurt with Peter Parker.

As they walked aimlessly around downtown Queens, Michelle and Peter walked side by side; enjoying one another's company. Drifting into satisfying chatter, and hanging in a comfortable silence the rest of the time.

"How did you know that answer?"

"To?. . ." Peter looked at her briefly, Michelle dug her spoon into her almost empty cup of vanilla frozen yogurt.

"That George Washington question."

She looked at Peter, whose eyes were looking ahead, sparkling with the shimmer of lights from downtown Queens. He shrugged.

"I remembered when we argued about it in the library a month ago." Peter looked at her, Michelle quickly looked away before she was drawn into those eyes of his.

"I honestly couldn't believe you remembered that."

Peter chuckled, lowering his head before eating another spoonful of his frozen beverage.

"What can I say? My bag of Doritos were at stake."

The corner of Michelle's lips quirked into a smile.

"You wanna know what's really weird?"

Peter ate a spoonful of his frozen yogurt.

"Whats that?"

"That were eating fro-yo in 25 degree weather."

Peter's eyes locked on hers, Mj not bothering to look away. There was a few seconds of silence, before they bursted into a fit of laughter.

After all was settled, and the laughter died, Peter spoke up.

"I honestly forgot it was cold."

 _Me too_. Michelle wanted to say. The response died down in her throat.

Mj bit her bottom lip softly, as she realized that they were so close to one another, that being cold was the least of their worries. Michelle felt lucky that her curls covered most of her face, because she was sure her blush was visible.

Michelle couldn't believe that Peter could make her feel like this: a blushing school girl.

 _Peter Parker_ , of all people. . . Michelle would've dreamt of resulting to a blushing mess if Captain America were to ask her to go on a date. . . Or hell, even Falcon. . . But Peter. . . was this simple kid, who likes to talk about construction toys.

He couldn't be her type. And this couldn't be a date.

"Hey Mj, what is your biggest fear?" Peter asked.

Michelle quickly realized they were sitting down on a bench, sitting closer now, holding hands.

Michelle slowly withdrew her hands from his, needing to compose herself. . . Needing to feel _some_ kind of control.

"If the world was to be threatened by another 'god' or Titan or something."

She could feel Peter's soft eyes on her.

"Why?"

Her heart raced, she blinked her eyes and let out a breath.

"My. . . My mom died, when Loki attacked. It's just been me and my Dad ever since."

"Oh. . ." Was all Peter said.

"What's your biggest fear?"

There was a silence that settled.

"It's uh. . . It's actually dying."

Michelle's eyebrows quirked upwards, her gaze falling on Peter. His eyes cast downward.

She didn't want to ask. . . But she wanted to _try_ to console him, to _try_ to get him past this visible pain it seemed like he was feeling for the past week.

"Why?"

His eyes were glistening, as if they were welling up.

"Ah, it's stupid." Peter tried to wave it off.

"No, don't play that tough guy shit with me."

Peter looked at her. . . His eyes carrying pain.

"I'm not ready. . . If I were to die, I would be scared. It's-- it's just so much that is going on. . . I can't just leave Aunt May behind. . ." Peter wiped his eyes from the tears that were begging to pour out.

He looked at Michelle.

"It's so much things I wanted to do. . ."

Michelle didn't understand why Peter was talking as if he were going to die any second. She knowingly placed her hands on his.

A tired smile graced his features, as if a heavy burden was lifted from him as Michelle held his hand. She felt special.

\--

He walked her home.

She was so confused. This wasn't a date?

They said their goodbyes to one another. He soon walked away, becoming a speck in the distance.

Michelle was tired, a heavy sigh following her as she'd finally collapsed onto her bed, her mind drifting all through the day. . . With Peter.

She looked at the time, her squinting brown eyes widened.

"What the hell? 12:00?"

She couldn't believe she was out with Peter all night.

Was it a date?

Did she go on a date with Peter Parker and didn't notice?

Did he **_plan_** this?

"You fucker." Michelle murmured, looking at her ceiling in the dark. The faint sound of sirens in the background.

There were things Michelle Jones knew: George Washington was born in 1732, the square root of 29.5, the distance between the Earth and Mars, all the bones on a person's left arm, the whole movie of Home Alone by heart. . .

Michelle also knew that Peter Parker was going to be the death of her.

"Ah. Fuck you, Peter Parker."

\--

Hey, you guys dont believe how much I appreciate the support. It literally what keeps me motivated to keep writing chapters! I love the support that you all show, and the constructive criticism you're giving. I should be upgrading phones, so updates should be quicker. I hope the chapter was to all of your satisfaction.

Again, thank you so much! Review is Love!

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

 **Tending To Those In Need**

Chapter Six: A Night Out

~Michelle~

Saturday

The beams of the sun showed through her closed curtains. Michelle groggily turned onto her stomach, wanting to escape to the land of dreams once more.

She adjusted her covers, bundling herself in its warmth once again.

"Honey?"

Michelle quickly raised from her covers, her wild brown curls fell carelessly onto her face. She moved her curls aside, to see her dad standing in her doorway.

"Um. . Dad. Why are you. . ." She tried to collect her thoughts, as she shuffled from her stomach to a sitting position.

He looked at her, his left eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Why I'm not at work?"

Mj nodded, her frizzy tangled bouncing with the movement.

"The boss has me working night shifts now."

Michelle's eyes were still squinted from the sun that was beaming through her open curtains. She carried her frame to the edge of her bed. She felt the cold floorboards.

She stood up and headed past her dad.

"Um, want breakfast?" Michelle padded towards the kitchen.

She headed toward the refrigerator, opening it to find the ingredients to cook. She peeled up, looking at her dad walking in to sit down on the island behind her. She could hear the newspaper rustle, meaning he was reading.

"Um, pancakes or omelets?"

He looked up, his features embracing a smooth grin. He looked back down at his news paper.

"You know it's 1:17 right?" A deep amused chuckle followed.

Mj's jaw drop slightly.

"Wait, wait. 1:17?" Michelle asked, wearing a look of disbelief.

"It can't be 1:17. I wake up _everyday_ at 8:00." She crossed her arms.

"How did I even oversleep _five_ hours?"

Her dad shrugged his shoulders. His eyes darting up to hers for a second.

"I should ask you the same Mj."

Michelle studied his dark face, like always; it's unreadable. She couldn't lie to him, she couldn't just say that she went on a date. She _especially_ couldn't say that. . . Dammit Peter.

"Decathlon practice." Michelle half-lied. It wasn't completely a lie, she did go. . . She couldn't say she'd been on a fro-yo date though.

"Yeah, and?" He asked, casually flipping a page.

Michelle huffed, running a hand through her curls.

"I kinda. . . Went on a date. . . Last night." Michelle balled her lips, looking ever so guilty. As Mj said it, he dropped his newspaper. A genuine smile tracing his lips. Michelle felt utterly relieved.

"Well, you have my attention now. Tell me about this kid."

Michelle felt very uncomfortable talking about her love life. . . With her dad. . . About _Peter Parker_.

"Well uh. . . We're just friends- I think. . . Yeah, we're friends." Michelle said unconvincingly. God, she were turning red just by _thinking_ of her and Parker together.

"Well, just tell me next time rather than come home at 12:45."

Michelle nodded, pursing her lips in the process. Would there even _be_ a next time? Needing to expel the thoughts of Peter Parker, Mj changed the subject.

"In a mood for takeout?"

—xxxx—

Michelle pretty much lounged all day, watching this years Tony Stark Expo; while binging on all the rocky road ice cream she could eat.

Her phone vibrated next to her empty carton of ice cream.

' _Hey, still watching the Expo?'_

Michelle ate another spoonful of ice cream.

 _'Yeah, he's introducing another suit.'_

One minute passed before it vibrated again.

 _'Cool. Hey, wanna go grab a burger?'_

Michelle smirked, was Peter asking her out? _Intentionally?_

 _'I don't know. This ice cream is filling me up so... plus I don't eat meat.'_

Mj looked up at her television, showing Tony fly his new suit.

 _'Aw, well if you're a vegetarian then they sell veggie burgers too.'_

Mj's interest was peaked.

 _'Are they good?'_

Her stomach rumbled.

 _'The best.'_

She ate the last spoon of rocky road.

 _'Don't bullshit me, Parker.'_

She placed the carton to the side.

 _'See you at eight.'_

Michelle quickly got up to get ready. Peter Parker asked her on a date without mentioning the word 'date'. Mj could usually tell what's what, but Parker is very confusing yet _so_ compelling to her.

Mainly, that's the reason that she found even the _slightest_ interest in him at first. He was _secretive_. He held a secret that was and possibly _still_ is major, but he does a horrible job at making it seem like it's nonexistent. Michelle hoped to coax the secret out of him. But of course, she developed a crush on him. She hated herself for it.

—xxxx—

The cold wind of Queens has taken its toll on the two teens. They bundled into their most coziest of jackets, but it proved futile against the gentle winds of winter. Michelle could _kill_ Peter for this. . . Oh and did she want to. The only thing keeping her gloved hands from groping his neck, was his voice. He sounded _happy_. For the past few days he's been half-way depressed. Mj wondered if _she_ could be the cause of this newfound joy. The thought alone made her cold cheeks feel heat.

"Here." Peter said, abruptly stopping Mj with his arm.

She looked up, examining the LED sign.

"Terry's place?" Michelle questioned the name, her dark brows raised.

She looked at Peter, his smile wide and his eyes dancing mischievously.

"C'mon!" His accent kicking in, he grabbed her hand and led her in.

The sound of country music filled her ears. Followed by the indecipherable conversations of the customers and the sounds of orders being shouted and plates and dishes clattering. It smelled _wonderful_ in there to say the least.

"Where would the two of you like to sit tonight?" The brunette waitress asked, approaching them at the door.

"Um, the usual Danni." Peter said casually. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Mj could only guess he's come here often.

They sat in a corner, the perfect view of the whole place. A bed of roses and flowers made for a wall, blocking her view of nearby people who were eating. Michelle looked at Peter, he smiled knowingly at her.

"How is it so far?"

Michelle shrugged.

"The veggie burger better not be shitty."

That statement earned a chuckle from Peter. He didn't bother to look at the menu, he just stared at the roses.

"How long have you been coming here?" Michelle tried not to sound interested.

Peter's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Hm. Good question,"

Peter stopped looking at the roses, suddenly becoming interested in the salts and other condiments that were on the table.

"But I started to come here before my uncle died."

Michelle suddenly felt like a jackass for bringing it up. Before she could respond however, a blonde waitress holding a notepad came to their table.

"And what would you two lovebirds like?"

Michelle cleared her throat at the statement. Peter seemed affected by it as well.

"Well ma'am, me and him are—''

"I uh- I'll have the Original Terry's full chilli burger.. please." Peter awkwardly interrupted.

Michelle gave Peter a look. He mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"I'll have your veggie burger. Thank you."

The waitress kept her even smile, scribbling away the two teens orders.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Sprite." They said in unison. They gave one another weirded out looks.

The waitress looked at them both, her smile widening slowly.

"Alright, your order should be ready in ten minutes."

—xxxx—

The evening _did not_ go how Mj thought it would. She. . . Enjoyed it to say the least. Parker's company wasn't _all_ bad. The thing that made Michelle almost laugh was Peter's facial expression when the waiter's brought a very large glass full of sprite with two straws in it. She smiled, just because he was visibly blushing. So now, after a two hour dinner of talking and eating, Mj and Peter walked towards her house.

"You know your face was so weird when they brought our drink."

Peter rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Y-yeah. . I didn't expect for them to do that. . . But the _two straws_ got me."

Michelle crossed her arms, hoping that this winter would go away soon.

"Why didn't you drink anything?" He asked, he snegged even further into his red scarf. She breathed out purposely making a cloud before it disappeared. Mj shrugged.

"Germs. Bacteria. ."

"Oh. . ."

She cleared her throat, hoping to ease the awkwardness that was creeping through the air.

Proving futile as Parker, as always, retreated into his mind.

It was a thirty minute walk but they've made it to her apartment. Peter lowered his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets as Michelle walked up one step towards the lobby.

"Tonight was good, Parker."

He lifted his head, a half hearted smile gracing his features. Michelle hoped she didn't hurt his feelings. She would be lying if she'd said she didn't care for them. She folded her arms.

"So, the burgers weren't shitty?" His voice carrying humor?

Mj laughed. She swayed her hair to the side as her curls fell loosely over her eyes.

"No. The burgers weren't shitty, Peter." Her smile staying on her face.

Her smile made _him_ smile. His brown eyes sparkled again. Her stomach flopped.

"Well it's been fun, Parker but I'm gonna head—"

Peter gracefully hopped up on the stairs and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Michelle stopped working for a second.

"Goodnight." His accent, thick. His hair was tickling the side of her face, and _God_ his smell.

He hopped back down the stairs, walking off in the opposite direction. He held up his hand in a goodbye gesture.

Michelle waved back, feeling oddly energized rather than _anything_ else. Her cheek burned where he placed his lips. She could feel the rest of her face heat up in a blush.

She tried not to smile. . . Of course she failed at it. A smile soon graced her features. Her hair blowing in the winter wind.

She turned on her heel and headed inside. With Parker, occupying her thoughts throughout the night.

—xxxx—

Hey! Its been a while, yes. But I hope you all were looking forward to this chapter. And have you all seen the new Infinity War trailer? I was a screaming fanboy when Cap stopped Thanos's gauntlet with TWO stones already in it!! Thanos looked so surprised and confused. But besides that, I hope you all continue to support this book. And I hope this chapter introduced Mj's dad alright. There will be more of him, but this chapter was originally darker than the one you've read. But it was too early to get angsty.(In my opinion) I've also upgraded phones, I used to write on Samsung, but I've upgraded to an iPhone 6. It's not as fancy, but it's better. But as always let me know if this story is worth continuing. Love you all!

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

 **Tending To Those In Need**

Chapter Seven: Another Mans Treasure

~Peter~

Sunday

—xxxx—

Peter felt completely energized. He didn't even know he could feel like this, especially given the circumstances of last week. Peter grumbled at the thought of all of his 'luck' during the past few days. . . He wasn't sure he could call it luck. But, nonetheless; Peter felt happy.

Mj has changed all of it. She's made Peter smile more times than he could count tonight. Peter had to thank Tony for his 'dating' advice. . . Even though Peter was quite angry with Tony for causing Karen to malfunction, but Tony has almost made it up to Peter. As Peter waited for the city bus, he thought about the advice Tony had given him.

~Flashback~ 

_Peter waited on Tony to answer, he had no idea what he had just done. What was he thinking? Asking Mj on a date like that! Peter paced his room floor, hearing the phone ring three times before Tony picked up._

 _"Yeah, Underoos?" Tony sounded uninterested as always._

 _"Yeah, hey Tony I- uh I need some advice."_

 _Peter could hear Tony tinkering with something in the background._

 _"Listen kid, if you're talking about the birds and the bees, then you've got your Aunt for that— hey where is your Aunt? Could I speak to her? I know I've told you this before kid, but your Aunt is—"_

 _"Gah! No, Mr. Stark! No more talking about my Aunt!" Peter interrupted, flustered._

 _"I need dating advice. See, I asked this girl out and I don't think she's interested yet, and I really like her. . . But I've kinda already asked her out without thinking about if she'll reject me or not—"_

 _"Ah- kid, see that's where you're wrong. You should know if she'll reject you or not." Tony said, hammering something._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What I mean is, you should be confident, don't worry too much. That's where you go wrong."_

 _"Well how do I not think then?"_

 _"Listen, I don't mean go in guns blazing. I mean just play it cool, make small talk. Don't forget physical contact."_

 _Peter's cheeks felt warm._

 _"What kind of physical contact? Like hold her hands or hug. . . Do I kiss her?"_

 _Tony laughed on the other end._

 _"Of course you kiss her! It's not a date if you don't kiss."_

 _"Alright, So all I have to do is: Don't think, play it cool, make small talk, make physical contact, and kiss her." Peter said, noting all of the steps in his head._

 _"Exactly, oh and this is one crucial thing that you must have to have a successful date."_

 _"Yeah, and what's that?_

 _"Be a billionaire."_

 _Peter was dumbfounded, was he joking? It didn't sound like it. There was a minute of silence, with a sound of metal cutting._

 _Tony laughed at Peter's silence._

 _"I'm kidding. You got this, Peter."_

 _Tony ended the call._

~Flashback End~

The hiss of the bus doors opening brought Peter back to reality, He stepped off the bus and walked into a dark corner by his apartment, he was sure Aunt May was sleep. He scaled his apartments wall, careful not to be seen. Peter carefully opened his closed window, and climbed into his room quietly. Careful not to make loud sounds while closing his window, Peter stripped into nothing but his boxers and collapsed onto his bed.

—xxxx— 

Peter grumbled as he watched the news, Aunt May studying his face carefully. They were still looking for him. Peter dug into his eggs and ate them, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Peter," Calls May's voice "Peter."

Peter's eyes glance at May's briefly.

"Oh, sorry May. ."

May looked at Peter's eyes shift to the News, and his food. She understood what was bothering him.

She sighed sadly.

"Look, Champ.. I know it is hard to deal with guilt. But you can't make it better just by sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

Peter looked up at her.

"Peter I understand it was a accident. I know you will never hurt anyone purposely. But now, you gotta understand it was an accident."

Peter smiled halfheartedly. He nodded, sometimes May was surprisingly wise and observant.

"Now, tell me about you and Mj last night." May said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Peter immediately got flustered.

"Oh! Um.. well I took her to the place where Ben used to take us all the time."

Peter said, eating a mouthful of eggs, his eyes showing he was hiding more.

"Mhm, and?" Aunt May asked.

"And? Oh yes, and I walked her home." Peter said, getting up to fix him some more food.

May cocked a brow.

Peter sighed, defeated.

"Ok! I kinda kissed her—" he said quietly.

Aunt May's face grew a large grin. Peter interrupted her before she got the wrong idea. He hurriedly sat down, placed his plate in front of him. Holding his hands out to calm his Aunt.

"Only! Only, on the cheek May." Peter said smiling, he was sure his face was red. Peter couldn't get her out of his mind. Her scent it was intoxicating, the faint smell of soap lingering, with the light coat of perfume that fitted her perfectly. The ways her curls tickled his face, Peter could've sworn he licked her cheek. Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Nonetheless; Peter wished he had aimed for her lips. Would she kiss back? Peter was sure she would kill him if he had kissed her lips. Or tased him his balls. . .

Peter finished up his breakfast before going to get dressed to head over to Ned's house.

Peter worn the usual; jeans with a nerdy shirt that always had a catchphrase on it.

He called out to May to tell her where he was going, before heading out into the cold wonderland, which was Queens.

—xxxx—

As Peter crossed the street, walking in a hurried pace to get out of the cold, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Peter pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

Ned.

"Hello? Peter! Dude hurry over!" Ned said frantically over the phone. Peter's eyebrows instantly knitted together.

"Yeah Ned, why?" Peter asked, he was getting nervous just from hearing his best friend panic.

"Just hurry!" Peter hung up the phone quickly before powering into a nearby alley.

Peter instantly stopped at the wall that was blocking him from going further. He pulled his backpack full of Legos from his shoulders, reaching for the familiar fabric.

"Crap," Peter mumbled as he quickly realized that he didn't have a suit.

Peter made a split decision, he ran up the wall, and pounced on the roof. He quickly started to run towards the buildings edge, before jumping towards the other building, keeping his momentum up, he jumped down the fire escape, and landed gracefully on his feet in another alleyway.

Peter walked onto the sidewalk, trying desperately to catch his breath, and turned sharply into the nearby park. He dodged swings, and vaulted over the jungle gym and continued to power towards Ned's house.

—xxxx—

Peter knocked on Ned's door ferociously, hoping he was alright. Peter noted that Ned's mom was gone due to the lack of a minivan in his driveway, Peter made the ballsy move to kick his friend's locked door in.

As Peter walked in, he heard a loud groan come from Ned's room.

"Ned?" Peter clenched his fists, ready to punch whatever the hell is in his best friends house.

"Pete?"Ned called out from his room.

"Ned?" Peter yelled in a whispered voice, climbing gracefully but quietly up the stairs.

Peter's hand was clenched painfully, his breathing quieted as he approached Ned's room that was at the end of the hall. The rooms door was cracked slightly, allowing the light of Ned's lamp to partially illuminate the hall. Peter barged into the room, instantly getting into a fighting stance.

Ned sat in the middle of his floor, on his knees instantly dropping the remaining Lego pieces he held in his hands. Peter just stared at Ned with odd relief and a twinge of anger.

"Pete! Look at this!" Ned gestured to his broken Death Star at his lap.

Peter unclenched his fists with a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Ned." Peter slumped his shoulders, walking to Ned and his broken toy. Peter racked a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Peter started to help pick up the pieces.

"I was trying to fit Luke into the X-Wing while trying to encrypt the password to the warehouse where the incident happened." Ned said the last part quietly, but nonetheless Peter heard regardless.

"Yeah, and?" Peter tried to ignore it. The guilt. . . God, it was eating away at him.

"I did, briefly. Then I noticed this voice of the other end, it was telling the thugs what to do before you showed up."

Peter froze. That was it. The big boss behind all of this. . . Peter dropped the armful of Legos and grabbed Ned's shoulders, causing Ned to go wide-eyed, and stop rambling about his toys.

"Ned! That's the guy behind all of the stolen tech fiasco!"

Ned smiled and they both simultaneously ran towards Ned's laptop.

"Can you hack back into it?" Peter asked, his eyes focused on the computer screen. Ned started to type once again.

"I can try, but we can only listen to a little bit of it. You showed up fast that night." Ned said, pulling up the video.

Peter nodded, he had a little hunch of who to talk to if he's right about this.

"And. . . now." Ned said, clicking his mouse and cutting the volume up. The voice was shrouded by static.

"Ned, adjust the sound frequency until I say stop." Peter said, Ned nodded and turned a few nobs on the contraption they built. Ned twisted the nob carefully left and right. Peter could make out the voice somewhat clearly.

"Now." Peter said, listening to the voice intently. It was deep, and commanding.

["When you're done, report back to me. We're gonna have to sell these weapons tonight. The buyer is not happy about this Spider-Freak messing up his deals. . . Make sure to contact Mac—" ]

The voice stopped talking, and the video showed Peter taking down one of the goons.

"Alright Pete, what's the plan?" Ned said, cracking his knuckles. Peter looked at the screen, deep into thought. Who was this 'buyer' that they were talking about?

"Well before we can do anything else, we have to find this buyer." Peter racked his hands through his hair.

"But I need a suit." Peter said, huffing loudly.

"Wait," Ned interjected. A knowing smile appeared on his face. "Toomes. Toomes should know! He's the one who started all of this, right?"

Peter nodded. "But he can't be the buyer, he's locked up." Peter crossed his arms.

Ned shook his head. "No, I'm not saying he's the buyer. But he should _know_ the buyer."

Peter eyes widened in realization.

"I guess we're gonna have to visit Toomes."

—xxxx—

Peter placed Ned's front door back into place and wiggled it a few times, giving Ned a thumbs up before leaving. As he walked down the street, his phone vibrated twice into his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text message from Mj.

' _Hey dork, you busy?_ '

Peter texted back quickly.

 _'Nah, just came back from Ned's house tho._ '

The three bubbles were at the bottom of his screen.

' _Do you wanna go to this stupid thing with me?'_

Peter's eyebrows quirked up.

' _What stupid thing?_ '

' _Stupid Art Galla. You don't have to come if you don't want._ '

He didn't hesitate to respond. Making sure to be careful of his surroundings.

' _No! I'll be there what time?_ '

There wasn't even a long pause after he sent the message.

' _Wow really? And it'll be at 9:30._ '

Then a strand of messages followed.

' _In the Queens Museum Of Arts._ '

' _Of course it is why would I even mention it_ '

' _Only if you didn't notice. ._ '

' _I'll see you then I guess._ '

' _Bye._ '

Peter smiled, she was obliviously adorable sometimes.

He made his way to his apartment, instantly ducking into his room to get dressed.

—xxxx—

"And she's having this Art thingy?" May asked, her eyes on the road but also directing her gaze at Peter briefly.

"Ah Yeah. But I could've walked Aunt May." Peter murmured modestly.

"Not in this cold, it's getting really late out too," May began. Peter's eyes grew wide and curious.

"But I've been out later than this," Peter pointed out as May pulled to a stop. "And I can handle myself."

"I know Champ, but that's the thing. . . I don't want you _handling yourself_ anymore."

Peter's eyes grew unbelievably wide.

"What? May! You can't do this I've found a lead on this weapons dealer!"

She grabbed the wheel and turned towards Peter.

"Look Peter, I'm sorry to be the party pooper in this, but it's not safe for you." May adjusted her glasses and looked away from her nephew.

"I'm trying to look out for you. The police are really considering using lethal weaponry on you." May ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm just saying, lay low for a while. Maybe a year or so until we know for sure that everything is alright."

Peter nodded, a heavy sigh following it. How was he supposed to do _that_ exactly?

"Alright May," He was cut short.

"Promise." May said, looking at him seriously. His bottom lip quivering, his throat clogged with a protest. But he knew he wouldn't win this. . . May was right.

"Promise." Peter said, unbuckleing his seatbelt.

"Have a good time!" May yelled to Peter as he closed the car door. He gave her a halfhearted thumbs up and walked off.

"God, what am I going to do with him?" May asked herself before driving off.

—xxxx—

DONT HURT ME! I'm sorry for the half month long wait, but it was a lot on my plate with: Finals, Relationships, Avengers Infinity War, Dealing with the aftermath of Infinity War, Writing future chapters with this story and making sure the plot comes together nicely, Making major adjustments to make this story cannon in the MCU but also having to make these things happen BEFORE the events of Infinity War, Reread these chapters to make sure that everything is spelled correctly and everything is flowing good, and last but not least. . . Sleeping. Plus my phone was having trouble loading this chapter, and all of my plans for this chapter was destroyed. So I had to work off pure brain power, and coffee to keep me going with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and go check out Infinity War, definitely worth the 10 years. I'll be updating this story way more often come summer break, and expect a full animated movie of this on YouTube when this story is completed, I really would prefer the voices of Tom Holland, Zendaya, and the rest of Spider-Man Homecomings' cast for it. I'll see what I can do. If not, that'll just be a dream project. Remember, tell me if it's worth continuing, and if you would like to see an animated movie of this book come to life in the future. (Love the support keep it up, it drives me!)

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

 **Tending To Those In Need**

Chapter Eight: Roses

~Michelle~

Sunday

—xxxx—

Michelle was agitated. She didn't understand why she would even think about asking Peter to this. In her own opinion, there was no way she would win first prize. And she wasn't sure that even _Peter_ could get her to think that her art was worth winning. She would love for him to tell her though. . .

She impatiently tapped her foot, her normally messy curls were tied into a bun. She thought it made her look more sophisticated. She thought the red dress, and red lipstick was overdoing it a little _too_ much. And of course she put on makeup, again. . . because of Peter. Mj exhaled out her nose, she was sure he was underdressed. Why would he dress up? This is just a _stupid_ Art Galla for _stupid_ talented artists. . .her eyes scanned the room for about two minutes, searching for him like a lost little puppy.

Michelle felt her heart skip two beats when her eyes finally found Peter walking aimlessly looking, she hoped, for her.

God she felt underdressed. Peter looked really really handsome. More than usual. . .

God Michelle felt like a fangirl.

His hair was more messy than usual, but the good messy. It had a certain look to it that brought out his dark eyes and smooth jawline. The way he awkwardly but shyly waved to the passing people. His eyes scanning the room, his jaw fixed. His lips looked oh-so kissable. The black suit he wore made him look sleek and showed his physique. He adjusted the black blazer he was wearing, his eyes scanning the room once more. . . Those pools of chocolate he had for eyes scanned the area that she started to set up her art at. Mj secretly didn't want him to find her, but every ounce of her was _screaming_ for him.

Mj exhaled unknowingly when he smiled at her. As he made his way to her, her knees began to feel like jelly. She grabbed onto the nearby stand to keep herself upright. But of course, she played it off cooly.

He made his way quickly to her. As he stood in front of her, Mj felt breathless.

His scent was clouding all of her senses. Her head was spinning a little, was he always this tall? He held out a bouquet of roses for her. Michelle's heart fluttered.

"You look. . . beautiful Mj."

Mj blinked twice. Why was she feeling like this? Did he really just say that? Why did she want to hold him for no reason? Why did she want to kiss him?. . . She felt unsteady.

"I'll be right back," Michelle took off towards the bathroom. She felt so many things. . . She was happy, worried, mad, anxious. . . So many emotions, so many thoughts.

She closed and locked the bathroom door, as the water ran, she met her eyes in the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?"

No answer came.

—xxxx— 

After a long while of gathering her thoughts, Mj returned to her post. She was greeted with a still dashing Peter Parker admiring her work. She noticed the bouquet of roses on one of her pieces; this was real.

 _'Get your shit together Michelle.'_

She approached him, trying to dispel the thoughts of running back into the bathroom for another ten minutes.

He was here, his smell was lingering through the air.

"Don't act like its all amazing and shit." Mj said, referring to the picture Peter was studying.

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. His eyes still on the painting.

"No, it just. . . It's not perfect but it's really good." Peter said, his eyes meeting hers for a second.

Michelle stepped closer, looking at the painting as well. It was nothing but colors, and triangles. She wasn't sure what it was at first. After a while she noticed something different about it each time.

Her most favorite thing about it, was that it looked like a rose.

"A rose by any other color." Peter said, tilting his head to the side.

Mj squinted her eyes at him, how did he know? It took her a good twenty looks to see the outline of a rose.

"You noticed too?" Michelle asked.

He just smiled shyly.

"This is very cool Mj." Peter shoved his hands into his pockets. He stepped back so they were side by side.

"You should showcase that." Peter suggested.

Mj couldn't lie, it felt nice that he liked her art. But she was skeptical that the judges wouldn't. She wanted to play it safe.

"I don't know Parker," Mj folded her arms. Feeling more comfortable talking to him.

"I kinda like that one." She pointed to a picture under two more paintings, the one she pointed to in particular; was of Peter. . .

But he didn't know that.

She inwardly slapped herself for showing him that. It began as a simple sketch, but she began to love the picture more and more as it came together.

Then, of course she realized she stares at him for far too long because it looks _exactly_ like him.

—xxxx—

They fell into a brief conversation before it was cut short by three judges entering the building. She stopped mid sentence and cleared her throat, tilting her head to the side to try to hide her face from them. She couldn't be seen chatting about random shit.

She could feel Peter's body shift as he followed suit and looked like he was setting some paintings up. As the judges walked past her not quite set up post, she was sure she'd heard a sound of disapproval murmured amongst the trio. And to be frank; they didn't look amused either.

As they left from by her post, Michelle calmly but quickly began to set up her art. Peter, staying silent the whole time, stepped back and tried not to interrupt her. She appreciated that, she didn't need him distracting her by any means.

It was time for her to get her shit together. This was a possible scholarship.

—xxxx—

She was finished setting up, one main attraction, and the two secondary paintings she didn't really know what to call. . . Nine times out of ten she would make up the names on the spot.

Mj adjusted the painting of Peter, which was the main attraction. Michelle had to prove a null point to Peter that the picture wasn't in fact him, but it was of _Andrew Garfield_.

Low and behold; he bought that crap.

Mj wasn't a fan of lying, but she was honestly getting Obsessed and Observant _really_ mixed up nowadays. And if she could be honest with herself; she was not going to let Peter know that she actually painted him.

That would be just plain creepy.

—xxxx—

The contest officially started, her eyes studying the judges faces as they looked at the other artists' painting.

She couldn't read their expressions. And this unnerved her, because she studied facial expression classes over the summer.

The trio of judges eyes drifted from the other artists' work to their clipboards. Her heart was pounding. She would've been a nervous wreck if Peter wasn't standing behind her.

God she couldn't believe she was starting to _depend_ on Parker.

The trio started to approach Mj's post, she stepped behind the painting next to Peter, she looked over to examine it again.

It _wasn't_ the painting she picked. It was the one of the rose. Her eyes darted to Peter, who wore a guilty expression.

She was sure the breath was torn from her lungs. She attempted to switch the art back around, but the judges were already there.

Her dark eyes were wide, her hands twitched. _God,_ she wanted to kill Peter for this.

She looked at the judge's face. She was short, her red hair tied into a bun. The glasses bringing the image of sophistication to her.

"What is this piece called?"

Michelle swallowed the lump that resided in her throat.

"It's um.. it's called— a uh. . ." She stammered.

"A rose by any other color." Peter interjected.

The lady and her two colleagues stared at Peter.

"And _who_ are you, son?" She adjusted her glasses. Giving Peter a death-glare. Mj inwardly smacked herself in the head.

Peter fixed his blazer and crossed his arms. Fixing his jaw to look intimidating.

"I'm her agent."

Was this real life right now?

"Her agent?" She asked sarcastically.

"Her agent." Peter repeated.

The woman's lips twitched delightfully. . . Only for a second.

She looked at Michelle's work, and began to write on her clipboard before moving on.

Mj exhaled and turned towards Peter. Her eyes full of fury.

"What the hell was that Parker?" Michelle practically yelled. She was pissed, he'd probably cost her a scholarship.

"I was trying to help—" He began.

"No! I had this! You didn't have to do anything! I don't need you." Michelle fumed.

She was _beyond_ pissed.

He looked her in her eyes, his own were wide.

"Mj I—" He started.

"Cut the bullshit Parker," Michelle said coldly. She turned her back to him.

"Just go home." Mj said, she hugged herself.

There was silence in the whole room. She felt eyes on them.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded soft.

God, why did he have to sound so _wounded_. Her watery eyes closed, her face scrunched.

"Bye Peter." Her voice soft but icy.

There was no response.

She could hear the main entrance door open, then close.

Mj felt _empty_.

—xxxx—

The contest ended, it was to nobody's surprise that she lost.

She knew for a fact she'd lost a friend tonight.

Mj began to pack, the Galla was starting to close for the night. Michelle huffed as she threw all three paintings away. Wasted paint, wasted time.

Mj grabbed her leather coat as she headed into the hellish cold of the outside.

Jesus, it was at least thirty degrees outside.

She bundled herself into her small, thin jacked and tried to hail a cab.

Just her luck though, this part of town was sleep.

Michelle started to walk towards the nearest bus stop. As she walked, there were three men laughing and talking.

Her teachings kicked in and she crossed the street, hoping the men wouldn't try shit.

They'd better not, she always packed the taser.

As she feared, the men started to whistle and laugh louder as they crossed the street towards her.

"Fuck." Mj murmured. She reached for the taser.

Her heart sank. She couldn't find it. . . the more she reached, the heavier her breathing became.

By the time reality set in, she could hear the men running after her.

"Oh no, no, no. . ." She breathed.

She shrieked when two pairs of calloused hands dragged her into a nearby dark alley.

She kicked, she wiggled, she attempted to scream before she was knocked against the wall.

"Listen baby, if you don't struggle—" he pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it.

"— we won't be _too_ rough." His wicked smile grew.

She looked as another man cocked a gun and held it at her stomach, he began to lick her neck.

The other man lightly grazing the knife over her exposed thigh. She groaned as she kicked one man in his balls, Mj quickly bit the guys' ear who was licking her. He yelled in pain.

The pocket knife wielder started to slash at her, but she ducked, punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, and began to run out of the alley; only to be dragged back in by big muscular arms.

Michelle started to groan, kick, and scream as he held her against him with one arm, and held a gun to her head with the next.

"Calm down little bitch," The man harshly whispered in her ear.

"Since you wanna act naughty, I'm gonna take my time with you." His breath reeked.

"Fuck you. You need a mint." Mj quipped, but her body was soon thrown across the alley into a wall.

Everything was blurry. Her breathing, heavy.

She could barely move right now. Her whole body felt limp and useless. The towering, tall muscular man stepped closer to her, unbuckling his belt.

"Leave me alone you dirty mouth bastard." Michelle yelled.

Not long after that, all Mj could see was a silhouette flipping off a dumpster and punching her captor in the face. The figure then began to kick the others into the trash cans and against the wall.

"Mj?" The voice asked, it stepped closer. . . It was Peter.

He ran up to her, helping her up. He grabbed her arms, patting and squeezing, looking for injuries. She stood there, hand clutching her dress. "Mj, I'm so sorry, did he— are you hurt?"

Michelle's hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his movements, and even without Hulk's powers, the grip was strong. "Peter." She said carefully, and Mj felt like she was standing on a frozen lake while a crack in the ice raced towards her.

"Peter, did you realize he had a gun?"

Peter looked back at the guy, and sitting on the ground next to his limp hand was in fact a .45. Peter stretched his leg out from where Michelle still had a hold of his wrist and kicked it away from the mugger, even though Peter was pretty sure he wouldn't be waking up for a while. Peter frowned, look at the guys slack face, blood streaming from his nose.

Peter turned back to Michelle. "No, I guess I didn't notice it." He said, and almost cried out when Michelle's grip impossibly tightened.

He could've died tonight! Did he not care about himself?

"You guess you didn't notice?!" Michelle snapped, and she was angry, really angry, at him, and Peter looked like he really couldn't understand why. To be honest, he was kind of scared. She threw his hand down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mj snapped.

"I didn't want you hurt," Peter's hurt voice came back.

She sighed. She yelled at the poor sap enough for one night. But she did the most _scariest_ thing that will ever happen to her:

Mj leaned and kissed Peter on his cheek. A quick peck, but it was enough to turn _both_ their faces red.

"Thanks Parker," Mj said, walking out of the alley.

"Think you can walk me home?"

—xxxx—

Ok! So let me start off by saying THANK YOU for all of the follows, and the favorites!! It means SOOO much to me, no joke. It lets me know that people are ACTUALLY enjoying it and that my writing isn't trash.

The reviews are my main motivation because I actually SEE how much you want me to continue it.

It made me cry, no joke.

Well this has been the monthly chapter update! I hope you've enjoyed! Read and Review!

It is love!

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Michelle Jones would've never thought to have been saving a nearly dead Spider-Man on her apartment roof during a cold winter December night.

Nor did she ever think she'd be falling for a certain teen who loves talking with his best friend about Star Wars themed construction sets. . .

/or/

After a nightly patrol goes horribly wrong due to a malfunctioning suit; Spider-Man is now a wanted fugitive. . . Faced with old foes and new alike, Spider-Man and Peter Parker face a danger that hits more close to home than it ought to.

Michelle slowly begins to unravel a dark family secret, all while trying to balance education, the Decathlon team, and a unlikely crush on one of the most dorkiest kids in Midtown High.

Idea inspired from @annas (Archive of our own user) check that story out: The Peter Parker Problem. . . It's great.

I don't own the Characters or Music.

Keep in mind: My story is inspired by annas story. I am not stealing ideas; my plot is probably way more different. I've been wanting to write a Peter x Michelle fanfiction for the longest. . . annas story just-- created a spark.

No. . .

A fire.

 **Tending To Those In Need**

Chapter Nine: Close

~Peter~

Monday

—xxxx—

 ** _(This is one of those: "filler chapters.")_**

He felt energized. . . like he could do _anything_.

Though he cost Mj a scholarship, she forgave him.

A smile grew upon his face, she _kissed_ him. . . Not on the lips but still. Her lips were soft, the smell of soap lingering through the air around her. Her messy bun had fallen apart, so she tied it back into her regular ponytail.

They walked, close. Their hands skimming each other as they brushed past, sending tingles ricocheting up his spine each time they made contact.

Her heels, long forgotten. She held them in her hands, now just walking barefoot. Somehow the cold didn't bother her feet, which bewildered him.

Peter notices glass shards in the path ahead of them, covered in a thin layer of snow and ice.

He quickly scooped her in his arms and began to walked over the glass.

"Peter what the fu—"

Peter knew she would've caught on, and he was sure she did; given her abrupt silence. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not saying anything in protest.

Peter felt like the hero in this sinario, saving the damsel from frostbite. . . Though _this_ damsel could very well handle herself.

But he still carried her, though the glass was long forgotten, he nor she didn't want to let go; not just yet.

—xxxx—

"Peter." 

"Peter wake up." 

Peter groggily opened his eyes, quickly adjusting to his surroundings. May, standing over him. 

"Wake up bud. You've got school." 

He only nodded, mumbling indecipherable words as he lifted his shirtless body into a sitting position.

"Oh! Did you do your chemistry project?" May asked, stopping at his door frame. 

"Uhm. . . Not yet Aunt May." 

She sighed and folded her arms, turning around to face him.

"Peter. We've talked about this," May started.

Peter's eyes went wide. 

"No, no it's not that May." 

She squinted her eyes. 

"Alright. Spill." 

Peter sighed, and started to explain, all while getting ready for school.

—xxxx—

"So, let me get this straight. . . Mj was almost killed and you saved her?" May asked, still looking at the road.

Peter shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't do it as Spider-Man."

May shot him a brief look for a second. 

"Does she know?" 

Peter shook his head.

"Surprisingly, she doesn't." May sighed at Peter's answer.

"You gotta be more careful sport." May pulled over, parking so Peter could get out. He unbuckled his seatbelt and pecked May on the cheek. 

"I know May."

—xxxx—

He knocked at her apartment door, it was the Alpine 6 apartment. Crummy but expensive at the same time. Mj lived one story under the penthouse, she has easy access to the roof. Peter didn't understand why exactly he was noting these things. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose as he heard footsteps on the other end of the door. The footsteps stopped, Peter could feel eyes on him through the peephole.

A few seconds went past, the sound of the lock unlocking, and the sound of the knob twisting. 

The door opening slowly; a tall dark, well dressed man towering over Peter. He looked to be in his early to mid forties. His lips in a straight line, his face stern and unreadable. 

"Um, im sorry if this is the wrong room—" Peter trailed off, his chocolate eyes wide. 

The man's face; still unreadable.

"B-but I'm looking for Michelle. . . Jones," Peter exhaled heavily. "And if you would be kind enough to point me to the right address. . ." Peter gestures to the rest of the rooms in the empty hall.

Peter looked up at his unreadable face, he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"If. . . . If that'll be okay with you, sir." Peter managed to choke out. God what was with him and pressure? He really needed to ask Tony for intimidation lessons.

"She's inside." The man said, his voice deep; commanding. 

He held his hand out, causing Peter's eyes to go wide and his body to automatically get on defense mode.

'That's right. Handshake. Get it together Peter.' 

Peter quickly gathered his composure and firmly shook Mr. Jones's hand. 

"I'm Peter Parker, by the way." 

"Monty Jones." Mr. Jones introduced.

He stepped aside, letting Peter walk into the spacious apartment. 

"Coffee? Hot Chocolate?" 

Peter stood awkwardly at the door.

"Coffee." 

Mr. Jones started the coffee machine. 

"Aw, don't be shy now. Sit; Tell me about yourself."

—xxxx—

"So what's with you and my daughter?" He finally asked.

Peter inwardly knew that this question was coming, he never did have a answer that he thought Mr. Jones would like. . . Hell, would any of his reasons would make Mr. Jones like him?

"I ah— we'll. . ." Peter looked at his half empty mug of coffee. 

"Me and Mj have chemistry," Peter finally answered.

Causing both his and Mr. Jones eyes to widen.

"Class! . . . Chemistry class, together." Peter gulped down the last of his coffee, burning his throat.

He heard a hearty, deep laugh come from Mr. Jones. Making Peter feel two things: worried, and relieved.

"Hey, dad are you talking to someone?" Michelle came around the corner. Her curls blocking her vision as she was tying it into a ponytail. 

She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a Elmo shirt and grey joggers. The shirt lifted slightly to reveal her exposed, flat, caramel toned stomach. 

Peter quickly looked at his cup and drank some more of his coffee.

"Yeah, hun. This Peter kid is really funny." Monty said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Mj stopped dead in her tracks, throwing her curls to the side. Her eyes on Peter. She huffed and threw her curls back onto her face, turning around the corner to continue fondling with her hair.

—xxxx—

"Ok so why were you at my apartment?" Michelle huffed as she adjusted her backpack and focused her eyes ahead.

"I came over to see if you did the project. . . but I bumped into your dad and. . . yeah." Peter explained through red cheeks.

"Well, dumbass; I did it. Since you're always so busy with the Stark Internship." She exaggerates.

Peter huffed a sigh of relief. 

"Well, thanks. I owe you one." Peter beamed a dopey smile at her, making her turn away. Agitated probably. 

'Don't push your luck, Peter. She's beginning to tolerate you.' 

Peter balled his lips and reached for the school doors. 

"Oh, and Parker. . ."

He turned around on his heels. Mj was walking up the stairs, towards the doors behind him.

"Don't ever tell anyone you were at my house." 

Mj bumped his shoulders roughly, not looking back as she bursted through the school doors. 

Peter could've sworn he seen a knowing smirk on her face.

—xxxx—

"What's up Ned." 

"Peter! Just the guy I wanted to see." Ned greeted with a huge smile. He quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend before they walked towards the lunch table. 

"I have a surprise." Ned whispered. 

Peter bit off his sandwich before leaning in.

"I've ordered you a new suit." 

"What?!" Peter nearly choked on the bit of the sandwhich he was eating. This wasn't good.

"No! Ned, I can't be him anymore." Peter looked around before sighing heavily.

"I'm suspended from being Spider-Man until this police thing cools down." 

Ned drink his milk before continuing.

"Nobody has to know dude." Ned countered.

Geez he forgot to tell Ned.

"No, dude Aunt May knows. . . She'll never let me go out unattended now—"

Peter looked at Ned suspiciously.

"Wait how did you order a suit?" Peters eyes got wide.

"Don't tell me you've told Mr. Stark." Peter ran his hands through his hair.

"Dude don't freak out—" Ned started.

"Oh, dude! Tony is gonna murder me!" Peter groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"Dude! I hacked your phone, Tony doesn't know a thing. The suit is coming today, but he did question your motives." 

"Ned you don't understand—"

"What are you two losers talking about?" Mj came and sat down next to Ned. 

"The Stark Internship." Ned replied quickly.

Peter shot him a look.

"Well that sounds fun." Michelle quipped.

"You look stressed, Parker. Something up?" Mj poked, plucking a grape in her mouth.

Peter watched her lips for a second, brown, full. . . soft. Her eyes looking intently at his face; no doubt reading his facial expression. He wanted to lick his lips. . . or press his own against hers. 

"Penis Parker!" Flash interrupted before Peter could answer Mj.

He cringed at the name his bully had given him.

"You having daddy issues?" Flash teased, poking his bottom lip out. 

Flash crashed his tray onto the table next to Peter's. Leaving the content of Flash's tray to spill onto his.

"Tony not cutting it?" Flash grabs Peter's shoulders; shanking him roughly. All while people in the background laughed. 

"Flash, that's enough—" Ned said.

"Shut it, Muffintop." Flash angrily yelled.

He was crossing the line. 

"What? Daddy didn't care enough to stay, and now a billionaire doesn't want you." Flash laughed at his own tasteless joke. Others did too. Peter clenched his fists. "That's if, you're telling the truth about Tony." 

"I don't have time for this." Peter got up from his seat, flinging his backpack across his shoulders, and leaving the silent cafeteria.

—xxxx—

He needed to swing. To punch some bad guys. . . something to get him away from this Hellhole.

Peter let out a jagged sigh. He wanted to cry, to punch Flash in his stupid face. He wiped the stray tears from under his puffy red eyes. The cold wind soothing, burning. He wanted to swing through the city. He wanted to teach Flash a lesson. Peter wanted to hurt flash. Show him an ounce of the kind of pain he puts him through everyday.

But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Flash, he didn't need the word getting out, he didn't need this crap. Peter always settled on taking the high road. He was tired of it. . . 

"Parker?" 

He winced. He knew that voice, Michelle. . . he didn't need her to rub it in; thought she tends to help him. . . why does she always help him?

"I kinda want to be alone right now. . ." Peter said softly. He kept his eyes focused on the snow, not wanting to look at her. Every time he looked at her, he felt hope. . . Something he didn't deserve right now.

"I get that Flash said some crap he had no business," Mj said.

"But that doesn't mean mope and feel sorry for yourself." 

She sat next to him, her body giving off some heat. He didn't dare scoot closer.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Peter lied.

"Don't bullshit me, Parker. He has gotten to you. More than you're letting on." 

God. . . how did she know this? How can she read him like an open book?

"Why do you always help me?" He looked at her, his gaze soft. Jesus, he felt vulnerable around her.

It would be understandable that his heart jerked when he realized that her gaze matched his. 

He didn't understand her. She could read him like a book. She barely lets him in deep enough to let him read her. . . but now, the walls were down. Just them, and the bundle of emotions in both their hearts. 

This was unnerving, the outline of her face was soft. Her hands were on his. His heart was racing. They were so close to one another. . . He could hear her breathing. 

The wind blew on them softly, everything slowly stopping as their faces neared. 

She was an angel.

They were so close. 

"Mj. . . why do you help me?" He softly whispered to her. Their gazes, intense. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to claim her lips. Her lips parted, eyes half lidded. 

"I trust you, Peter." 

Mj whispered as their faces neared once more. 

—xxxx—

AND we're stopping right there! Will they kiss? Won't they? SO MANY QUESTIONS! The angsty part of the story continues next! With love probing in her mind, will Mj be able to concentrate on ANYTHING but Parker? 

(Sorry for the chapter to be all weird and centered. This chapter wasn't the best I've ever done...sorry)

Actual note here: I've had heath problems this past month and I've been in and out the hospital. I will continue to update as much as possible but it won't be as consistent as I wanted it to. Sorry if this chapter was crap, it was short. My phone was dropped into water and I had to get a replacement, so now I'm working off brain power and Starbucks right now. To be honest, this is a filler chapter that was gruesome to get through because of the situations I'm facing in this moment. But next chapter is when things get down to the actual plot continuing. It will be longer, I promise. Probably have to alternate between each character to make the chapter more consistent,( probably not) hope you liked this chapter though! And thank you for the support and the follows on my IG! It means a lot to me, really. And I hope Im not making anyone mad with the inconsistent updates. Chapter 10 will be up... when I can publish it! Thank you lovies! 

-TheAuthorWhoWrote 

IG: TheAuthorWhoWrote


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~Chapter 10: A Dangerous Game Part 1~~~~

~Michelle~

Anyone who is _anyone_ at Midtown High knew that Michelle Jones was not to be fucked with. She's cruel, uncaring, some could say she's _heartless_.

So how does one kid from Queens. . . a kid that talks about Legos, and wears the Star Wars themed shirts on occasions— how the _fuck_ did he bring her to care so much about him?

Questions she knew she couldn't answer at this moment. Questions she didn't _want_ to find the answer to. . . how did _Peter Parker_ make her feel for him like this? How were they so close at this moment? So many damn questions— little answers that she could bring herself to accept.

But Mj knew she had to face the music. She knew that _that_ godforsaken four letter word would come to play soon. That word that left her mouth stale when she even said it.

 **Love** wasn't her strong suit; Peter Parker was oblivious to this. He was a oblivious to the little things she'd done towards him. She _kissed_ him for fucks sake. And she had let him kiss her. . . and if she could be honest with herself; if he had kissed her on her lips that night— she wouldn't have minded at all. Hell, she would've even kissed him back with no hesitation. And _that_ scared her.

Now she couldn't kiss him. It would ruin what little "thing" they had. Whatever this. . . _thing_ was between them.

Her face stopped gravitating towards his. Her eyes shut, her throat wanting to utter in protest; yet her hands held his jacket tighter. . . she _trusted_ this guy.

His smell was making her breathe heavier, though she were sitting still. Her breath hitched as she felt his face come _so_ close. . . she could taste his breath. _One_ more nudge, _one_ more push, _one_ more shuffle. . . and they could be kissing. It would be understandable for Mj to crush her lips to his. She had more sense than that though. . . Jesus; that's what she kept telling herself. Peter didn't dare move, he stopped. Silently telling Mj she could go at her own pace: that she _still_ had **control** in this situation— he wasn't forcing her into anything. This thought made her heart flutter. Maybe he's scared he'll fuck up their "thing" as well.

She couldn't pull through with it.

"Peter," Mj pushed him back halfheartedly. He understood, quietly backing away from her. _Damn_ she should've pulled through. She cleared her throat. "We better head to class." Michelle stood from her sitting position on the steps. She dusted her jeans off and held her hand out for him.

His glossy brown eyes looked at her hands, then her. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out again with more emphasis. He smiled halfheartedly and took her hand.

Mj gasped loudly as she was not prepared for him to weigh _that_ much. This, caused her to topple into a unsuspecting Peter; sending them both onto the snowy ground.

Mj slowly opened her eyes, feeling arms wrapped around her. . . she was on top of Peter.

"I got you." He said, his eyes on her.

"I got you first." She countered as she sat up, placing her hands on his chest for balance. Michelle ran her hands slightly on his chest, with him saying nothing in protest. Her eyes widened as she realized she were straddling him.

"Goddamnit Parker, lets go." She quickly jumped up from his lap, and turned her back to him. Trying _so_ hard to hide her blush, and trying to quiet the loud beating of her heart.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ok class, get back with your partners and finish or touch-up your projects. They are due today." Mrs. Warren announced to the class.

She tried not to look his way, not trying to allow him to see her actually _expecting_ him to come her way. . . it was dumb, really. He had the bright idea of partnering up with _her_ when Mrs. Warren announced the project to the class. She thought he would've partnered up with Ned of course. It was weird for him to do. . . of course weird was Peter's speciality. Yet, though he partnered up with her, he rarely did _anything_ because of his sickness and the Stark Internship that she was _forced_ to believe because of the conversation she'd heard between them.

She sighed.

Mj knew she couldn't hold Parker accountable for missing Decathlon practices and not really helping with the project. This was his _future,_ Tony Stark could very well make Peter famous. And to Michelle, she wasn't about to hinder her _crush's_ future. . . no matter how much more work it put on her. She was turning _soft_ for this guy who puts the world's weight on his shoulders. . .

She somehow trusted him. Maybe it's because he saved her from being raped. . . Mj was scared for him more than she was herself last night. Peter could've gotten _shot_ because of her!

She tries not to shudder in her boots to think of the sight of Peter dying under her, and couldn't do a _damn_ thing about it. . .

She hears him grabbing his things and makes his way toward her, he doesnt say a joke or anything. Probably embarrassed from this mornings incident.

She's grateful that her curls hide her eyes, she's looking at him, her heart fluttering again as she remembered how close they were.

Her legs tremble as she remembered feeling his solid chest. She never knew he was so _built._

She exhaled loudly and shakes her head.

' _What the hell are you doing to me, Parker?_ '

"I'm sorry I didn't help as much with the project, but I do have some things to add." Peter said, grabbing a pencil from his pocket and setting it on the table.

"It's fine, Parker. I didn't mind as much. But don't slack next time or I will ruin your life." Mj said with her normal expression.

She studied at how wide his eyes were when she said that. He only nodded and began to write his portion of the project. She was almost going to smirk. . . _almost_.

It was just a crush. . . _God_ that's what she kept telling herself.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Alright we are gonna be running some drills to catch up on a week deprived of practice," Michelle announced to the team.

"The monthly competition will be in a couple more weeks and we need everyone on par and ready." Mr. Harrington said, putting emphasis on _everyone_.

"By 'everyone' don't you mean Parker?" Flash called out.

Mj looked at Peter as he sunk into his seat slightly. She huffed as Mr. Harrington choked.

"As in 'everyone' he means _everyone_. Everyone has been slacking, don't blame this on one person." Mj said directly to Flash.

"Oh _of course_ you're gonna take up for your boyfriend! What are you gonna do? Snap at me like at lunch?" Flash tested.

She could feel Peter's curious eyes on her. He didn't know. . . she cringed slightly but kept her face the same.

"Flash if you're going to hinder us from commencing practice, I suggest you leave." Mj said coldly.

He only scoffed and sank back into his seat again.

She huffed out her nose, feeling a sense of authority to shut Flash the fuck up. . . and to defend a clueless Parker.

OoOoOoOoOo / Flashback /OoOoOoOoOo

 _Parker stormed out, all because of Flash and his bullshit._

 _She huffed as she stood up to chase after Peter._

 _"You're not obligated to hold his hand you know." Flash said teasingly loud in the quiet cafeteria. . . why were people so damn **quiet**? _

_She tensed. He was right in a sense, but then again she had more sense than to actually listen to Flash._

 _She balled her fists angrily._

 _"And you're not obligated to **bully** him like you do. I don't know what the hell is **your** problem, but cut the shit and stop trying to play the tough guy in these situations. You're just like the rest of us." Michelle said, calm but angry. She stormed out after Peter, not caring who was looking. . . Flash was playing with some serious fire._

OoOoOoOoOo / Flashback end / OoOoOoOoOo

"What kind of drills do you think will give us an competitive edge?" She announced to the team. Silence among all of them, none coming with any suggestions until—

"What if. . . we worked on the lightning rounds?" Cindy proposed. The team mumbled in agreement.

Ned raised his hand soon after.

"And also do a flash card drill—"

"That's always helped us before." Flash finished.

Peter raised his pencil in the air, and unsure look in his eyes as he breathed heavily.

Mj nodded to him, the team silencing their suggestions and banter to look at Peter.

"How about, we play a few memory games? Like trivia, or Jeopardy?—It'll help jog our memories on the subject?" Peter stuttered a little, with the occasional pauses. . . something Michelle has grown to adore about him.

After a few more minutes of the team proposing ideas, which made her proud, it was time to actually _do_ something.

She clapped her hands together.

"Alright, lets get started."

OoOoOoOoOo

Practice went on for about an hour, the team; working effectively and efficiently. Questions being thrown left and right, questions being answered correctly. She felt damn proud of this team.

Her eyes scanned the room, observing her team before she noticed that one was missing.

Her dark brows furrowed.

"Leeds, where's Parker?" Michelle pulled Ned from Cindy.

"He got an important phone call, he should be in the back."

She nods and jumps off the hardwood stage, her black converses hitting the ground quickly before she started to jog in the back.

She's completely unaware that someone's eyes followed her the whole time.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Parker?"

Michelle looked everywhere, the janitors closet, the band room, the hallways, Hell, she even listened to make sure he wasn't in the bathroom.

She breathed out of her nose in agitation as she stopped jogging.

"Dammit Peter." She mumbled under her breath.

She comes to a halt as she hears his voice.

"—it's not fair Aunt May! How can I not help people who need it?—"

She tries not to gasp like last time. . . her curiosity has peaked.

"But May I cant _not_ do anything!"

She quietly but quickly tip toes towards the doors, peeking out of the glass, to see Peter bundled up in his jacket; his breaths are turning into clouds.

' _He's just talking to his aunt, nothing more._ '

Peter turns his head quickly as he hears sirens in the distance. He looks like his blood has turned cold. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"L-look May, I'll call you back when practice is over." Peter quickly hangs up as he eyes his backpack.

He whispers something before grabbing it and running towards the schools gate entrance, running into the cold of the night.

Mj is confused at this point, should she stop him? Help him? Punch him?

She just places her forehead against the cold window before turning back to head to practice.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was hard for her not to worry. He is her crush, after all.

She had to make up an excuse to the rest of the team, explaining Peter's absence. But as she walked back into the gym, she felt eyes her. She'd received two knowing looks: one of a smug sense, from Flash. And a sympathetic one, from Ned.

She could only exhale out of her nose as she made her way back to coaching her team.

This was going to be a long night.

OoOoOoOoOo

Two hours, thirty minutes. . . and 20 text messages from her. And no response.

Practice was over. Everyone was hopping into their cars or either getting picked up. But before Mj could be free of her running thoughts, the lot was empty.

She was alone, again. Something she shouldn't be worried about because she's _always_ been alone.

But with the absence of Peter, this felt _odd to her._

Any and everything she thought of was about Parker. Where is he? Why was he running? Who was he trying to _help_?

She looks down at her phone, the string of messages that she'd sent to Peter were of nothing but worry. Though, she tried to make the messages sound uninterested as possible. She didn't want him to know she was worrying. . . she just wants to help.

OoOoOoOoOo

Michelle's feet felt light, she'd found herself running towards Peter's apartment. But in order to do that, she had to cut downtown.

Her lungs feel like it's burning. She stops at the street corner, her hand on a light post for support.

Mj could hear a distant screaming, and a loud bang in the distance. It was coming from the Museum.

As she makes her way across the street, she could see a sudden flash of red and blue lights. Michelle swallows a lump in her throat as she neared.

Cops were directing civilians away from the entrance. As for the door of it was blown completely off.

She could hear the blaring of the fire trucks, and ambulance sirens. . . it was as if a scene of catastrophe has unfolded.

She covers her mouth as she sees people getting dragged from under debris. Giant rocks and metal poles were piled in front of the building. A thin cloud of smoke was in the air.

The sudden flashes of blue and red pierced through the smoke again. She makes her way towards it.

Her boots were bumping against rocks and bricks, as she could hear a man yelling for the civilians to get back.

Her eyes fall on a man that was leading civilians away. And pulling them from the rocks. He's dressed in a Fireman's uniform.

Mj quickly runs towards him.

"Hey! What happened here?" Michelle asked in a frantic. The man quickly turns towards her, and balls his lips as he begins to lift some debris.

"Look ma'am, there's been an explosion here. I'm gonna need you to back up." He points towards the yellow line.

Mj smacks her lips as she steps back.

"Where's Spider-Man?" She asked as another piece of the building was crumbling apart.

"The fugitive? He's in the building. He's been in there since the explosion," He huffs. "Now step aside. Or I'll have you arrested."

She steps back again.

"Was there a teenager in there?" She suddenly blurred out.

"Look, everyone so far is out of the building, me and my men will go in there to find the rest. Now get outta here!" He moves his hands on a shooting motion.

Michelle exhales as she looks inside the entrance.

She wasn't sure or not if Peter was inside, but there was only one way to find out.

Spider-Man still needed help.

Mj runs inside if the building before a set of rocks came crashing down behind her.

She hits the laminate ground with a thud as a thick cloud of smoke envelops around her. Causing her to cough loudly.

She couldn't see anything, without risking having dust in her eyes.

Mj's coughs were getting more violent as she starts to gasp, only to breathe in dust and smoke.

Michelle flinches and her eyes shut tighter as she feels arms wrap around her pulling her from the smoke.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ma'am." She hears a muffled voice.

"Ma'am!" The voice calls again.

The faint sound of a beeping fills her ears. Her vision is automatically focused on the ceiling. This part of the Museum was completely untouched. Her eyes look around to see where the voice was coming from. Mj's head was throbbing as she sat up.

She was laying in the middle of the floor. The cool laminate made her tingle as she remembered how she got inside here.

She turns her head around to see Spider-Man sitting with his back against a exhibit. With something hooked around his neck, and a red light on it.

His chest is rising slowly, he sounds out of breath. His costume was slightly brown from the dust.

She couldn't tell if he looking at her or not. Her eyes moved from his lenses to the thing around his neck.

She notices a wound on his shoulder.

Her eyes moved to the beeping thing strapped to him. Her hands go to remove it. This couldn't be a—

"Don't." He breathes.

"Don't t-touch that," he stutters.

"We'll die." He finishes.

Michelle gasped hard as she looks at it again.

"Fuck. It's a bomb." She runs her hands though her curls. She sits back on her knees, her mind racing. She could feel his eyes on her. She felt flustered.

"Don't stare."

"Sorry."

There was another silence, filled with the beeps of the bomb. She exhales out her nose as she looks at it again.

"Fuck."

OoOoOoOoOo

Heyyyy guys! Sorry for the REALLY long wait! I was recovering and working on some new elements for the story since this is gonna happen before Infinity War! So I had to shuffle some continuity around to make it fit in with the timeline, even though there will barely, if not any, mentions of the 'outside' world of Spider-Man. But as of these two, things will only get more interesting from now on because they're in trouble. And I'm trying not to become of those writers that puts a story on hiatus just because they don't have inspiration. The MCU IS MY INSPIRATION! I hope you didn't give up on meee :3

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~Chapter 11: A Dangerous Game Part 2~~~~

~Peter~

"Ma'am—"

"No."

Peter wants to groan and hit his head repeatedly against the podium behind him, but he's scared to move his head that much. "Ma'am, I really—"

Michelle stops tinkering with the collar locked around his neck long enough to glare at him. From what Peter could see past the cloud of her hair, everyone else in the building had evacuated. Good. Now he just had to get rid of Michelle. But damn her glares really knew how to make your words curl up and die in your throat.

"Listen, 'Spiderman', you're really not in the position to be telling me what to do, considering _I'm_ the one doing the saving right now." And she was, he guessed, or at least trying to. Michelle focused back on the bomb. That's right, the bomb. The bomb that was locked around his neck. The bomb Michelle Jones somehow thought she was going to be able to defuse, or get off him, or something. All Peter knew was that she was kneeling between his legs, hand on his shoulder, messing with the bomb locked around his neckinstead of running away like a sane person.

When Karen had directed him to a hostage situation at a fundraising gala for Wilson Fisk, Aunt May liked his political stand points and Mr. Stark thought highly of him, because he was the one purchasing Tony's ' _Damage Control_ ' and splitting the profits with him.

Peter had never imagined that it might be a trap for Spiderman. He didn't even realize Spiderman was considered a threat to a man of _his_ caliber.

Peter hissed, pulled out of his thoughts, as the metal prongs imbedded in his neck sent out an electrical pulse and set his brain to scramble. Through the haze of his swearing, he hears Michelle gasp.

"Whoa!" she yelped, and Peter forced his boulder heavy eyelids to open so he could look at her. His heart was tight, and not just from the sudden jolt of electricity. If the shock affected him like this even with his powers, he had no idea how it would affect a normal person, like Michelle. Not that Michelle was normal. She's level headed. But not in this moment, where she _should_ be running. He wanted to be upset at her, to push her out the doors, but the bomb was around his neck. "Whoa? What whoa? Whoa what?" were his words slurred?

"The hole just lit up."

Thank God, she was okay. "That was it shock me." Peter said articulately. That was it shock me? That was it shock me?! Jesus he was talking like a five year old. This bomb, or _whatever_ the hell this was around his neck was fucking with him.

Michelle looked up at him sharply. "It shocked you?"

Peter nodded, before Michelle's hand pushed his chin up, he could feel her hand trembling. She was just as scared as he was. Peter didn't need her dying with him.

"Y-you gotta get outta here."

"Not a chance." She countered.

He wanted to mutter a response, but only received another shock; silencing him.

"This wasn't smart of me." Peter muttered.

Michelle blew air out of her nose sharply. "Good thing you have me for smart then." But it wasn't. It wasn't a good thing.

Michelle wasn't even supposed to be at the gala, or at least Peter decided she wasn't, even though he vaguely remembered her staying for practice. How the hell did she end up being here in _this_ moment?

He could only assume she'd probably followed him. Or it was a coincidence. . .

Neither explained why, when he first landed on the stage at the company trade, the second before the hairs on his back of his neck stood up and the prongs bit into his skin like a snake bite, Peter found himself staring at the ceiling. Nothing but sirens and panicked screams.

It was a bit overwhelming to be honest, which explained why he didn't notice someone- or something, maybe a drone?- sneak up on him and clamp on the collar. But that didn't explain why Karen didn't. It wasn't like Peter could ask her now, since the prongs seemed to go through the exact cords to shut Karen down and peirce through his costume— suddenly there was pain. White, hot, shocking pain all throughout his body. Electricity, some distant, non-fried part of his brain noted as Peter dropped to the ground like a rock.

The big guy, who was honestly really scary looking, yelled to get back' or something at the crowd while Peter flopped uselessly on the ground like a fish. He only managed to catch three words.

"Collar."

"Bomb.

"Dead."

And then he was gone and so was the pain and Peter's brain solidified enough for him to scream at the people to leave. It was like a stampede as Peter dragged himself over to the podium for support, leaning his back against it as he tried to get his brain right side up. Until he heard her scream and he had to pull her from the debris.

And now she's here, cool hands at his throat, and in the haze of his unfocused eyes, Peter really could now have mistaken her as an angel. That is until-

"You're a stupid fucking idiot, Spiderman."

And she was ripping the panel off the front of the collar, reaching back and to pull a bobby pin out of her hair, only to put it in her mouth while she untwisted her pen and started straightening the spring from inside it.

It's been five minutes since he rescued her, but it felt like a lifetime and Michelle. Would. Not. Leave.

"Ma'am," and it was so hard, so hard not to call her Michelle, or even better, MJ, but he knew that if she knew who he really was, nothing he could say would make her leave. Or maybe she would. Peter was never sure about how she felt about him. Maybe if he pulled off his mask she'd realize she was risking her life for Peter Parker, not some hero, and she'd do the smart thing and leave.

"I just- " Peter tried again, but his throat closes. Peter wants to cry. He's just a kid, but so is Michelle. And while Peter doesn't want to die, if he's going to, he really doesn't want to take her with him. "I don't know what I'd do, if you were to- to- " Peter can't say it, looking at her eyes through the curtain of her eyelashes as she continues to poke and prod at the fucking bomb around his neck. "to get hurt." He finished softly, and Michelle scoffs, ruining what could have been a beautiful moment.

"Well, you're really not going to have time to feel guilty about it, Spidey, considering the fact that the only way I'm getting hurt is if this bomb blows up, and if this bomb blows up so do you." She was so nonchalant as she did whatever she was doing at his neck. Tracing the wires? Pulling out the circuit board? Peter wasn't sure but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. "Try and remove it by force? You blow up. I do the wrong thing in here? You blow up. Even if I killed you, the second your heart stopped? The bomb would still blow up. And this bomb isn't going to blow up, because I've got plans, Spidey." Michelle exhales a shaky breath, and for the second time, Peter could feel her hand trembling against his neck. "I've got big plans."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked, his hand twitching to grab hers. He tipped his head back downto bring his eyes level with hers. "You're scared- don't try to tell me you're not- but you still stayed. You're the only one who stayed. And why? To save a stranger?" He looks into her eyes, the best he can with the suit between them, and tries to make her listen to what he's saying. "It's _not_ worth it."

" _I'm_ not worth it."

Without his head leaning back, it's hard for Michelle to reach the collar, and her hands are shaking too much anyways. She lets them drop to her lap limply and presses her forehead to his chest, just above the symbol on his chest.

Michelle lets herself rest there for a quiet moment before she says, "You remind me of someone I know." And Peter has to focus very hard on controlling his heartbeat and breathing, because he shouldn't be reacting like this. Did she do this on purpose? Put her head on his chest so she could monitor his bodies reaction? That seems like something she would do. Peter wants to shake himself but moving seems really hard right now. He doesn't even know who she's referring to, or if she means it to be a compliment or an insult. Maybe Michelle doesn't even _like_ Spiderman. But that thought makes Peter frown deeply like there's weights attached to the corners of his mouth, and Michelle's speaking again.

"He's stupid too," she says, and Peter thinks he's missed some words but then she continues.

"Reckless, like you. Recklessly good." Peter feels his cheeks warming, even though she hasn't said his name. Michelle pulls back to face him and Peter wants to duck to hide his blush before he remembers the mask.

"Recklessly good, huh?" Peter hopes she can't hear the goofy smile in his voice. This is so dumb. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not with Michelle, and definitely not with a bomb around his neck. "Well, that's a dangerous thing to be nowadays." Peter feels like he's lying, hiding the truth behind the mask. . . how ironic, but he can't find it in himself to move away from what was probably dangerous territory.

"Obviously," Michelle rolled her eyes before focusing on the bomb as she picked up her make shift tools and started at his neck again. He leans his head back. "A month ago, he took on a school shooter- alone, in a hallway- when he wasn't even supposed to be out there! He was 'in the bathroom', he said." She blew a piece of hair that had fallen into her face back angrily. "Another sorry ass excuse."

He could hear her sigh audibly. "If only he'd tell me the fucking _truth_." This caused Peter to wince a little.

Peter wondered, if they got out of this alive, how long he'd be able to keep his secret from her. It was a wonder she hadn't figured it out already, she was the smartest person he knew. And, assuming she knew what she was doing with the collar and wasn't just fucking around, was it wrong of him to keep his identity from her if she saved his life? Peter really needed a superhero guidebook.

Michelle seemed calmer, talking about- well- talking about him. Her hands were steady now. "When I realized what had happened I felt so sick to my stomach. . . I left without saying a word to him, just left and went behind the school to cry in a bush." There was a light _'Tick!' nois_ e from the collar and they both tensed for a second before Michelle relaxed and resumed her tinkering.

"And then the other day, he almost died because I was stupid enough to almost get raped. I was just going to spray the guy with pepper spray or taze him, when he just appears out of nowhere. I've lived in New York all my life, how the hell did I let myself-"

"-he's really _my_ hero, you know?" She said softly. Peter felt a swell of pride. Trying not to smile like an idiot under the mask.

Peter was yanked from his own thoughts as Michelle's voice reached his ears again. He wondered how long he was gone, but he figured not long considering they weren't blown up, and Michelle didn't appear to notice him spacing out.

Michelle seemed to be mindlessly chattering as she pulled three differently colored wires out of the collar. Peter had never thought of her as a nervous talker, but then again, he had never thought that he'd be boneless on the ground in a museum, on the floor, beaten and bruised, with Michelle between his legs, trying to defuse a bomb while police lights shined through the broken windows and debris.

 _'The police are gonna arrest her.'_

Michelle kept talking. "He has no concern for his own wellbeing and I hate it because I'm not supposed to care about people. It's not my thing. My thing is actually not caring. I'm not—"she cuts herself off, pressing her lips together so hard they turn white, sighing angrily.

"I'm not _wired_ that way. God, that was a stupid pun." She looked up at him with a weak smile and gestured to the wires.

"Get it? That was a bad pun, that was something he would say. He's rubbing off on me in the worst of ways." She said as her smile faded.

An alarm suddenly went off and Peter's heart stopped, before Michelle turned to dig into her jacket pocket, pulling out a black purse Peter hadn't noticed until now and shut it off. She pulled out a pair of nail clippers and held them up between them, pulling Peter's chin down to face her.

"Well Spidey, this is it. There are policemen out there, and I'm sure they're gonna arrest you if you stay here—" She breathed out her nose.

"—now, do you want to spend the next two minutes of your life, the rest of your life, I might add, waiting for a bomb squad that's probably not past 17th street, and possibly the S.W.A.T or—" Michelle slid the blue wire between the clippers and looked him in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She knew. She knew the risks of staying here, even though she could get into trouble. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat.

Peter looked at Michelle, with her clean face and cute nose and messy hair and beautiful brain and wished she was looking at Peter, not Spiderman. He thought about her insults, and the way she scoffs, the way she sips her coffee, how she _cared_ for him. And the white-hot rage he saw in her eyes in the alley where he saved her life. . .

"I trust you."

They held each other's stare as she pressed the clippers closed. Clip.

And then a millisecond later, Click! The collar opened. And fell to the ground with a loud _Thunk!_

He just stares at her. The girl who saved his life from eminent death, Michelle Jones. Before he could utter a word, he hears some officers outside.

His body tended as he hears, "Move in, secure the freak. Use lethal means, if nessisary."

Peter quickly grabs Mj's arm as he webs the doors shut.

"What's going on?" Mj asks in a hushed whisper. As Peter pushed her against the podium.

"There's cops outside, they're gonna shoot." Peter says as he scans for any exits around the room.

He soon spots an opening on the roof.

Before he could tell Mj the plan, a swarm of officers flood through the doors. Guns loaded and ready to fire; ranging from pistols, shotguns, to machine guns.

Peter holds Mj against the podium, his head is spinning like crazy as he senses every footstep the officers' make. The sound of debris and glass under their boots unsettles him, his grip on Michelle's shirt tightens.

Peter quickly zips a web at the sky roof of the museum and yanks himself and Mj up to the roof.

A hail of gunfire follows them but just as Peter hits the open window, he throws Mj onto the roof; away from the glass. But before he could catch himself, a bullet shatters the glass from under him, causing him to fall back down into the museum with a thud.

OoOoOoOoOo

He awakens in another room, glass and blood surrounding him. The faint sounds of police sirens in the background as Peter starts to puzzle where he is.

It's a storage room. It's filled with exhibits with green tarps over them. The lights are off, the only source of light is the moon.

"Karen." Peter shakily calls. No answer. That's right, the stupid bomb deactivated her. And he doesn't have a computer to reboot her. He tries to move, but is stopped with a throbbing pain in his leg.

"Ah God." Peter cries as he notices a long shard of glass imbedded in his left thigh. He shakily reaches to pull it out, but fails as it is really deep. With a cry of pain he tries to pull it out again, moving it slightly.

His breathing is heavy for he is very dizzy. . . most likely from blood loss, who knows how long he was bleeding for.

Hot, white, pain is all he feels as he pulls the shard from his thigh, the smooth sharp object sliding against his bone as he pulls on it. He feels like he's gonna pass out from this.

He wants to cry, but knows if he does, it'll do him no good. He _had_ to rip this out.

He yanks off his mask and use it as a muffler to attempt to quiet his yelps of pain as he uses much strength to just rip the shard out, like a painful bandaid. He quickly webs up his wound and uses a crate to support him as he tries to stand up. Peter starts to excess the situation.

This was going to be a very long night.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hey my faithful readers! Feels so good to say that!!!

But here's another chapter! I really want to finish this book before Far From Home comes out! And I'm gonna _TRYYY_ to give you guys more chapters furthering the plot! I really can't believe this is only Chapter 11! This is only the beginning! This might me a 20 or 30 chapter book if I'm going to be honest. But THANK YOU for the love and support on this book! I didn't know people shipped Peter x Mj that much. Given that most people didn't like the fact that this is the MCU's Mj. This pair is SUPA CUTE! And I don't care, I'll ship this until the end of time! This book is receiving so much love and appreciation, and I couldn't be more grateful. I'm working on Chapter 12 as you are reading this, so expect some action and heartbreak along the way. I hope this chapter was good. Be sure to Share this book with your friends, and family! You don't have to if you don't want, this might be a guilty pleasure for you lol.

This chapter was HEAVILY inspired by this story called: Recklessly Good, On AO3. Very good story, thought it would help further the plot. Make sure to check that author's story out. Thanks for understanding.

But thank you, for the love. I LOVE YOU ALL!

-TheAuthorWhoWrote

IG: TheAuthorWhoWrote

Be sure to leave a Fav Review (ᵔᴥᵔ)


	12. Chapter 12

"Focus."

Jesus, he tried to. . . The throbbing hot pain in his leg, begged him to acknowledge it. It was straying his focus.

He leaps onto a dusty crate, covered in a green tarp. He looks up at the opened skylight, the faint sound of police sirens shaking him to the core. Peter looks down at his web shooters, hoping they were on the right settings, and had enough web fluid so he could swing home.

He winces as he jumps off the crate onto the wall. The searing pain in his leg causes him to wimpier. He slowly climbs, movement by movement. The heavy boots of the officers scurrying across the debris and glass on the other side of the door. He grips his mask tightly in his right hand as he continues to crawl.

Peter balls his lips into a thin white line as he exhales heavily out of his nose. The world turned on its head as Peter crawled upside down reaching the skylight.

His gloved fingers tingles as they scraped against the rugged concrete of the roof.

He huffs as he tosses himself onto the roof, standing up and looking into the night sky.

The scent of Queens eased him as he inhaled deeply. Which was good, he wasn't focused on his leg.

"How the hell am I gonna patch this up?" He mumbles, lightly grazing over the webbed long gash.

He pulls his slightly torn mask on, shaking his arms before firing a web onto a building and swinging off.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Michelle Jones?"

 _Dammit_ she didn't even make it inside her apartment yet.

"Yeah?"

"We have a warrant to take you in for questioning."

"What for?"

"It seems you've been caught on camera helping the fugitive known as 'Spider-Man'."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The tall, brown haired slender officer only sighs as he pushes the rim of his glasses up on his face.

"Would you.. come to the station for a moment? There's some things we need to ask you."

OoOoOoOoOo

She's slumped down in an uncomfortable metal chair with cushions that give her lower back no comfort. . . not that it would be _designed_ to feel comfortable. Given she's in a police station.

She chews her bottom lip, her knee's bouncing as she waits anxiously. She'd been escorted quickly from her apartment down the stairs and put straight into a police car. God knows what had happened to Spider-Man.

She's absolutely furious with herself. She should have gotten herself the hell off that rooftop as soon as Spider-Man had shown up. It's his fault she's sitting in a police precinct, waiting for her dad to go absolutely insane.

Except, that's not what she feels at all. It's not his fault at all. It was her choice to stay and help him.

Then this blind attorney came in and told her that it was dangerous to associate with fugitives and that she should've been more careful. The officers weren't too harsh with the questioning; though Mj truly didn't know why Spider-Man had that bomb around his neck. Or _how_. She just helped out of instinct.

When her Dad finally get's there, she's convinced he's going to kill her. He breezes in like a hurricane, arms crossed on his chest and an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you kidding me, Michelle?" Something falls in MJ's chest. "In my own precinct?"

Because if Michelle hasn't mentioned, her Dad is the captain of this precinct, which makes everything about one thousand times worse.

"Dad, I can explain!" She knows her dad will hear her out. Yet she still feels so guilty, embarrassing her Dad at work like this, it's the last thing she needs.

"You've got five minutes." His voice low and rumbling.

It turns out her Dad isn't _really_ mad at her. He's just incredibly concerned and Michelle can't blame him.

"Look, I know you can handle yourself MJ but you need to stay away from Spider-Man. I don't agree with the arrest warrant either but for now, just stay out the way."

"I will." Michelle wishes she could put a promise on it.

"Between you and me." Her dad scoots close to her, so that her voice is barely audible. "My superiors are going to _very_ extreme lengths to get this guy and you will not get caught in the crossfire," He huffs and cuts his sentence short. He rests a hand in her disheveled messy curls.

"What kind of length?" She asks quickly but her Dad gives her that look that shuts her up fine. It's given her an idea. If she can find out their plan, maybe she can get to Spider-Man before the police can. Just maybe.

OoOoOoOoOo

She sluggishly walks inside her apartment. After Mj unlocks her front door, she nearly collapsed into her room, but quickly using her door frames as support. Her disheavled brown curls creating a cloud over her eyes. Mj's face twists as she plops down on her bed. Her body was sore, her clothes dirty from the debris and dust that gathered from running into the museum.

She felt like _hell._

She reaches blindly for her phone, which she threw on the other side of her bed. Her warm fingers finding the cool device laying on the edge of her bed. She grabs it and shoots Peter a quick text before getting up to venture into her Dad's room.

She opens the wooden door, his dark room smelling like faint cologne. From what she could make out; his bed was straight ahead. On the left of his bed, was a dresser with a mirror. Little things occupied it, such as cologne bottles, papers and other things Michelle couldn't make out in the faint darkness. To the right of his bed was a nightstand that a lamp was placed on. The moonlight coming through the blinds, accompanied with the LED lights from the next door buildings and shops gave the room some form of light. Mj doesn't bother to search for his bedrooms light. She walks over to his night stand, looking for a small key to his wardrobe.

She moves her finger across the smooth blackwood nightstand, her fingers lightly grazing papers of documents she wasn't focused on at the moment. Her brown fingers blindly bumps into something small, knocking it over under her Dad's bed.

"Shit."

She bends down, her bones cracking as she did so. She winces a bit and reaches to cut her phone's flashlight on.

"Come on dammit, where are you..."

Her eyes shift to a black leather suitcase. Laying in the far back I'm the corner unseen to the naked eye. Her dark brows furrow as she strains to reach the suitcase. Her tips grazing it, only to accidentally push it farther from her grasp slightly.

Mj exhales sharply as she reaches again. This time, her fingers find a handle to grab onto. She quickly yanks the suitcase back to her, as she takes her arm from under the bed. Michelle sits up and moves to sit Indian style, her back relaxed on her Dad's bed.

She examines the case. It looked worn, the black leather looked as if it was peeling. The handle was also leather, but it's been peeling in some places, revealing a thick cardboard interior in some places. The very noticeable outlines of gold surrounded the black case, Mj moves her left hand across the cool gold metal lines until her fingers bumped into a latch. Her dark brows furrowed as she moves the flashlight to a more suitable position.

Her left thumb flicks open the left gold latch, it makes a quick noise before slightly opening. Mj moves her thumb to flick the right latch, this makes the case loosen; revealing the contents inside: Documents, pictures, manila folders, contracts.

Mj's dark eyes flicked to one particular picture. . . A picture of a woman, light skin, bright brown eyes, short brown curly hair that stopped at her neck. Her smile was wide. She was wearing a purple blouse. The picture looked like it was taken at Times Squre. She looked so _happy_.

Mj instantly recognized her. . . that was her _mom._

Michelle only looked at the picture; she hadn't seen her mother since the Battle of New York. Mj's eyes watered, she grips the case tightly as she tries to hold back tears. She shakes her head as she carefully places the picture down beside her.

Mj moves to look into the case some more, but her phone rings. She quickly looks at the caller ID, it was Peter.

"Hello?" Her voice was a bit gravelly, she quickly clears her throat.

"Hey, what's with the text? What do you need help with?"

She silently curses herself.

"Oh yeah, _that_. I was going to ask you something but it slipped my mind." Mj's eyes fell to her Mom's picture.

"Oh alright, well let me know if you remember."

"Yeah." She hangs up.

Michelle lets out a sigh. She lets her right hand drop lazily to her side, her curls covering her face.

Letting the tears freely fall.

OoOoOoOoOo

Peter places his phone on the sink, next to the used bar of soap. The scent made his senses flare.

His teeth were gritted as he poked the needle through his skin, pulling it through the other side.

The stitch was sloppy, the lines weren't straight, but it should keep him from bleeding out. Peter sighs as he holds his head in his hands. Cold sweat matting his hair to his forehead. He sat there, trying to control his breathing. His skin felt cold yet his blood made him feel on fire. He couldn't focus on being cold, the throbbing his leg was giving off shook him.

Stitching wasn't a pleasant feat, especially when you don't have anything to numb the pain.

Peter stiffly gets up to look at his reflection. To say the least he looked a _mess_. His hair was wild and disheveled, his body had bruises forming on his torso, his neck had red marks due to the collar. His lower lip was busted, accompanying the dark circles under his eyes. Probably from lack of sleep.

"Aunt May is gonna kill me." He murmurs as he looks at his dust covered tattered suit that was thrown in the corner. The masks eyes were staring back at him.

He grips the porcelain bowl slightly harder, before grabbing his suit, leaving out the bathroom, and limping to his room.

Hoping May wouldn't see the news.

OoOoOoOoOo

The night had been quiet for Michelle. Except for the faint sirens in the background. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling; mind wandering.

She hadn't dared touched the case since she saw that picture— the picture of her mother. God, she thought she was past that, Mj thought she was past the grieving.

Mj slings her right arm over her eyes, not sure what she's blocking her vision from. Probably trying to stop herself from crying again, she wasn't sure.

Michelle never cried. Not since she got the news her mother was never found. But then again; she was only 8. She's 16 now for God's sake. Mj knew better than to let anyone get to her; it was a rule of thumb for her. . . a safe haven.

She shakes her head, sitting up to stare at the case. It rested upon a stool by her desk which was scattered with papers of projects that's due next week. The gleam of the gold metal faintly showing in her dark room. Mj exhales and walks over to the case.

She unlocks it, pulling out the documents and manila folders, scattering it on her bed.

She chews her lower lip as she begins to read the first document. It was a NYPD police report of a missing persons report— _multiple_ missing persons reports, dating back to 2012.

Her dark brows furrow as she cycles through the documents, reading the names aloud.

"Dutch, Peirce, Garfield, Potts, Moon—"

Mj's fingers stop flipping through the documents abruptly. Her eyes glued on one particular last name: _Fisk_. Michelle's breath catches her throat as there was separate documents attached to Fisk's one.

She lifts Fisk's document, which only explained his criminal record. Her face twisted in confusion as she read that all crimes he committed were expunged.

OoOoOoOoOo

So naturally, her first step when she's arrives at school the next day, is to search for the one person who might be able to get her to Spider-Man.

It's no secret about what happened last night. Thanks to Midtown's infamous student bulliten, MJ is now notorious for being arrested for helping Spider-Man. Which baffles her to how people even find out this stuff?

Regardless however, she homes in on him like a beacon, parting the crowds with a single glare. He's stood by his locker with Ned slouched over, his head resting on the metal - not that she knows which locker is his or anything, that would be weird.

"Hello Parker."

OoOoOoOoOo

There's the LONG awaited Chapter 12! It's been 3 to 4 months since my last update, which is HORRIBLE by my standards. And I apologize SO much for that. I've been having a lot of problems lately... Imaging my life is a balloon... now pop it. My life is basically me trying to put the balloon back together and reinflate it.. so you can imagine how difficult it is. Anyways, THANK YOU for giving this book SOOOO much support, the kind reviews have gotten me through tough times; and has pushed me not to terminate this book altogether. I would like to give a special friend a HUGE shoutout as well. She's an author that's new to the world of FanFiction. She's written a bunch of books but needs your help to get her books off the ground.

Also, notice I have stopped putting the days. It's because the past three chapters happened in the same night. I will start putting them in the next chapters to follow.

Her pen name is: Kilikani-Ebbets

She's _verry_ passionate about writing and she really enjoys doing so, but sadly her books are VERY underrated. I hope you all will support her books, it'll mean a lot to her and little ol' me.

If you want to KIT with me, and just talk you can feel free to PM me. Or DM me on Instagram, I don't bite.. lol.

Chapter 13, will be out... whenever I can get the time to update, thanks for understanding you all.

I love you.

Review is love.

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	13. Chapter 13

Tending To Those In Need

—

Chapter 13

—

Focus

—

~Peter~

_

"No, Mj."

"Why not Parker?"

"Because—"

His head lifts from the gray lockers for brown eyes to meet brown. Ned pats Peter on the shoulder before walking to the schools cafe to grab a coffee. Leaving the two at the lockers.

"It's dangerous—" he cuts himself off. He knows good and well Michelle can take care of herself. She saved his life last night. He owes her her dues, she's brave. He tries to ignore the fact that him keeping her out of this is more for his piece of mind than hers. He wants to keep her safe. He wouldn't know what he would've done if he found out she'd gotten hit by one of those bullets. The thought made his stomach churn.

"Listen, I know fully well what I'm getting into—"

"Do you?" His voice carrying a slight edge.

"I do. And I don't need you there I need Spider-Man." He winces at that statement.

He sighs, if only it were that simple. He looks at her, his mouth not yet summoning words as it opened.

"He's a fugitive."

"Yet you still help him."

He's silent. Dammit she's right.

"I don't want you—"

"Listen Parker I'm flattered, honestly. But I can handle myself. I just need you—"

"Why is this so important to you?" He yells in a whisper as he stuffs his chemistry book into his backpack stiffly.

"Because this is for you Peter." She yells, more loudly than she would've liked. A few students passing by casting glances their way. His lips are in a thin line as his chocolate eyes were wide. She looks down, curls falling as she exhales.

He's silent. The bell rings. Without another word, she pushes her way past him to get to class.

He's still standing there, thinking about what to do.

_

"Alright, I'll help. What's the deal anyways." Peter walks with her, tray in hand so they can go to their spot in the corner.

"I can't spare details but I can tell you the outline."

They meet Ned at the lunch table, who is currently building the newly released Tie Fighter. Peter lets Mj sit down before him and he sits across from her, next to Ned.

"My dad has his own precinct. And him and his squad are working on using deadly force to take down Spider-Man." Mj drinks her coffee. Peter takes a bite from his burger as he begins to talk.

Michelle holds up a finger. "Don't talk with a full mouth." Ned snickers as Peter elbows him in the arm, swallowing his bite.

"Why would they do that? I thought they only wanted to take him in for arrest?" Peter was scared at this point. Mj shrugs as she stirs her coffee cup around with the slight flick of her wrist.

"Someone must've gave the order." Ned chirped in, sticking two dark gray bricks together with complete concentration.

"That's what I thought until I found some files in a suitcase belonging to my dad." Mj sips her coffee before reaching into her bag. She pulls out a thin stack of documents. She hands them to Peter. Ned looks up to look as well.

Peter's eyes scan the papers.

"These are call logs between your dad and Mayor Osborn."

Mj nods her head.

"Look on page 2." She says finishing a sip of her warm beverage.

"Wait.. Fisk?" Ned says, forgetting all about the LEGO's and traces his hand on some sentences that caught his eye.

"Wilson Fisk, and Mayor Osborn arranged for the police to use deadly force." Ned says, eyebrows knit together in worry as he looks up at Peter, who was frozen in place.

'No no no no no. . . This is Bad.'

"Peter,"

Her voice snatches him back into reality. He looks at her, eyes wide. He noticed his hands were clutched into fists as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Ah.." His mouth goes dry mid sentence.

"-This is why I needed Spider-Man. I wanted to warn him and show him more documents. He needs to investigate what's going on." She explains, her eyes studying his reactions carefully.

He only nods. His lips tightened into a thin line as he rereads the same sentence: " **By any means necessary**."

_

His mind was racing.

Peter nervously shakes his leg to rid the nerves.

'Oh I'm soooo gonna die.'

He was in Chemistry class, trying his best to pay attention but his mind drifts. How was he going to pull this off? Avoiding being shot and trying to see why exactly Fisk and Osborn wants him dead. His best bet was to operate at night. He needed to fix his suit though, that damned bomb deactivated Karen and ripped holes in the neck area.

'Nothing a little bit of patching up can't fix' Peter mused to himself. He found himself tapping his pencil anxiously against the desk.

He glances briefly to Mj, who was paying attention intently. Hell, he forgot all about what they were learning. His mind occupied by Fisk all day, he barely had time to notice Michelle. Aside from her prodding him about setting a meeting with Spider-Man.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun, a curtain of brown curls hanging to cover half of her face. His eyes darted down to her lips, those wonderful full brown lips. His eyes then noticed her face, her cheeks round, beautifully brown. The way her ears were slanted to compliment her face, her skin wasn't flawless, a few dark spots here and there, he notices a few freckles. Shes completely unorthodox. But to him; she's the utter definition of perfection.

Peter felt his breath catch his throat as her eyes flicked over to see him staring. She says nothing, only tilts her head slightly to the left so her curly locks would block his vision, so now he could barely see her face.

He clears his throat as he looks at the board, his mind no longer focused on his almost certain death, or Fisk. . . but his lips on Mj's.

_

This crush is obviously getting out of hand for Peter.

No, he's not emotionally distant like Michelle. To be frank, they are complete opposites but not really. His mind has been focused on her lips mostly all day, sad to say Peter thinks he's growing an unhealthy obsession over her.

It's currently 8:00, Decathlon practices have been more on the regular nowadays. Mj has been taking initiative to get the team as ready as possible since Mr.Harrington was out because of the flu. She barks orders left and right. Placing them in teams that best suited each member. From quickest writers, to social team players.

He tries not to look at her lips. The way they look when she says each word. He notices she has a habit of biting the corner of her bottom lip. The way she balls her lips up after she says something weird.

'Jesus she's gonna be the death of me.'

He also notices that she plays with a certain curl, she twists it with a single digit, her eyes scans the team as they were practicing. He quickly looks elsewhere before she has a chance to catch him staring again. Or, he tries to look away but his eyes get glued to her stomach. The gray shirt she was wearing lifted up a bit, exposing a slice of caramel skin as she tried getting Flash's attention by snapping her fingers.

He feels her staring.

He tears his eyes away and begins to try to do his homework. Peter shudders as he can hear her heartbeat, it was going faster than normal. He can hear her walking towards him.

"Sup dork." She says casually. Sitting on the step above him.

"Nothing much weirdo." He retorts, mouth instantly going dry as he looks up briefly from his book to see her stomach again.

He looks back down at his book, not paying attention to the words. Only her heartbeat, which slowed.

"You just looked sad because Ned had to go home early. I came to tell you not to be such a pussy about it." She then proceeds to look over his homework that he'd done to check for any errors.

He smiles bashfully at that statement, a low throaty chuckle escaping him. Peter hears her heart speed up, only for a second. He doesn't know why, but lately, since that bomb threat, his senses have been. . . heightened. He hears things he normally had never noticed was there. Almost like he's hyper aware now. His jaw tightens as he smells her. The young hero's eyes flutter shut as he gasps for air.

"Well glad to know your brain still works." She retorted playfully, in her same dry and even tone. She hands his work back

"Yeah. I guess you can say that." He looks up into her eyes as he takes the paper gingerly.

He hears her breathing become uneven. He smiles slightly.

She then nods, balling her lips up. Before she walks off, a sly smile plays at her lips at she flips the book in his lap over.

"It was upside down the whole time dork." She walks away, leaving a blushing Peter Parker in her wake.

_

Okay I'm back! I'm pretty sure for good now. I hope.

After recovering from Avengers and the death toll that took on me; I finally decided that this will still be cannon.. but I want to incorporate this in the events BEFORE infinity war.. I don't know, it's probably am AU because next chapter is where I start flexing my action scene skills. I will not be taking another 3 month break! I will start posting chapters monthly again.. or weekly depending on how much I'm feeling it. And now that I'm sensing some that more people will start googling Peter x Michelle again, due to Far From Home, I gotta step my game up to be ahead of the crowd. Please bear with me.

I'm glad this book is getting so much love, it means a lot thank you all!

I love you 3000!

-TheAuthorWhoWrote


	14. Chapter 14

**Tending To Those In Need**

—

Chapter 14

—

Instant Cocoa

—

~Michelle~

_

The wind of the cool December afternoon bites at a young Michelle Jones, who walks down the streets of Queens. She pathetically stuffs her hands in her pockets as she retreats into a coffee shop, escaping the merciless biting wind.

The city buses didn't particularly come quickly, so instead of catching frostbite, she figures its better to sit in a warm place until the bus comes.

The coffee shop isn't busy, save for a couple in the corner enjoying their coffee, and chatting away at the wonders of mundane life. Or the man sitting watching the Tv, and the random shows the barista so graciously felt like watching that particular day.

Anything was better than what Mj was thinking about, her mind had a death grip on her. She sits at a table, taking the seat next to the window to regret her life choices quietly. Random civilians passing by, chatting on their phones, or listening to music. But Michelle wasn't paying too much mind to it.

Her mind was on one particular teen who happens to take almost every class with her and somehow always takes ahold of her thoughts whenever he's near. . .

"Fucking Parker.."

He was staring at her, she's more that certain he was staring at her. It made her feel self conscious, but it also flattered her.

 _'I didn't have anything on me? Did I?'_

Michelle wills her lips not to smile as she thinks of Peter, and how his face turned red after she told him he was reading it upside down the whole time.

"He was so cute..." She heard herself say. Her dark brows furrow as she clears her throat. Her fingers nervously fondles with the Manila folders currently holding God knows how many secrets about Wilson Fisk.

Mj has caught him staring at her lips, multiple times.

She slowly exhales, her dark curls falling over her closed eyes as she tries to get a grip on her problem. . . her Peter Parker problem.

 _'You don't get attached Michelle, you know better.'_

Michelle's phone vibrates in her pocket as she tries desperately to expel the thoughts of attachments in her brain. She's not good enough for it, she's better off without it. . . Jesus that what she tells herself.

She fishes her phone out of her black leather jacket pocket. A simple text.

 _'Still coming?'_

Her lips curl into a small smile, as she sends him a simple response.

—

"Bud, are you...sweating?" May has her hands on his shoulders, an eyebrow raised on her puzzled face.

She's intercepted him pacing up and down the living room, the creak of his weight on the floorboards finally running away with her patience.

"No...yes. Is it noticeable?" It's kind of exhausting being a human disaster.

Peter shifts nervously for a moment, his hands sweating as he fumbles with his web-ring.

Peter was convinced to let Mj meet Spider-Man, because honestly if Mj helps him the way she claims Peter can not only put a end to the technology smuggling, and know what the police are up to, but also find out why Wilson Fisk wants him dead. Maybe clear his name? He isn't sure.

Peter isn't just nervous, he's terrified. God, he's going to mess this up. MJ is actually going to come over, like she's going to be here, in his apartment, where he lives. Now he's freaking out on where the oven mitts should be placed or should the floor be waxed. . . he's a wreck.

May grins at him, with that horribly adult look that makes him feel like he's five years old.

"Peter, relax okay, breathe with me. It is perfectly natural...when you like a girl, with these changes in your body-"

"God! No, please May no!" Peter screams. He really wants to melt into the carpet right now. All he's told Aunt May is that he's having Mj over and already she's made it her one woman mission to meddle in his love life, if he can even call it that.

"Pete, you've got nothing to worry about. You're a wonderful human being. Now go take a shower."

The sad thing is, he kind of wishes MJ coming over was what Aunt May is bigging it up to be. Before he gets in the shower, he shoots Ned a quick text.

 _'Ned, where are you? I don't know when she will be here!'_

Ned only sends a sticker that reads _"Be cool"._

God damn it Ned. Their plan is pretty simple; Peter will take MJ out into the fire escape, Ned will come out and tell Peter there's some kind of emergency, then Ned can distract MJ long enough for Peter to change into the suit and show up on the fire escape. That should be quick enough to exchange the files and leave? Right?

He jumps in the shower quickly and it's almost as if the stress is washing off him. He's being ridiculous. He already kissed her for God's sake! This should be nothing. . .yet it's eating at him that he might mess this up.

After that, he races to dig out a clean shirt, he quickly throws the shirt on with a quip about gravity, and looks in the mirror quick enough to toss at his hair in a fruitless attempt to make himself look half decent. Peter quickly realizes his pants are on the chair in the dining room, so he quickly throws on his bathrobe, which is covered in turtle designs, as he pads out of his room and into the living room.

"Hey Parker,"

Of course, MJ is sitting on his sofa. This is not how this was supposed to go! Jesus he can feel himself turning red as an apple. He freezes in place.

"Turtles." She points out his bathrobe.

He tries to laugh, as May flashes him an apologetic look but it comes out all thick and weird and he cringes internally. Has it always been so hot in here?

"Peter, go get dressed, MJ you want something to eat?"

Peter tried to summon words, but nothing comes out so he turns on his heel and runs into his room.

He plops on his bed and screams into his pillow.

When he's finally recovered well enough, this time dressed in his regular dorky shirt and jeans, to leave his bedroom again, MJ's sitting carefully on the sofa, knees pressed tightly together. He manages a smile and she nods back. She's winding a corkscrew of hair around her slim finger and it's somehow strange to catch her lapsing absolute concentration.

Peter quickly clears his throat as he reaches for his phone, thumbs typing furiously.

 _'NED WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MAN?!'_

"Your aunt left, she went to get groceries." MJ says, as if nothing on earth could hold greater gravity.

Maybe it's just him, but everything she says seems so... _important_. Even when she's saying it eating a cookie. May must have made it for her before she completely abandoned him.

"You want something to drink with that?" Peter teases, well he's at least trying. MJ just glares at him, her lips incasing the treat as she takes another bite. His eyes glued to her lips again, Abort mission. Swallowing, she raises both eyebrows, then flashes him a sweet smile.

Peter meanwhile suppresses a sigh; even though she's trying to be sarcastic, she still looks really...really pretty. Illuminated by the soft glow of the overhead lamp, her skin adopts a supernatural quality, glowing golden brown. Jesus he could stick his tongue down her throat—

"Yeah I'd love something to drink."

Peter let's MJ out onto the fire escape and he sets out making her drink. As he fumbles about the kitchen, Peter glimpses out of the window, to watch MJ, perch herself on the window ledge, long legs bent out in front of her, her arms holding a Manila folder tightly. And in that quick glimpse, he swears he catches her lips spread into a small smile.

"Hot cocoa!" He grins, hopping through the window and onto the fire escape. It's the warmest nights in weeks, a complete 78 degrees, thankfully, but even still, the cold tingles his nose. MJ must be cold too, as she hurriedly takes the mug from him, wrapping her fingertips around the flower decorated china.

"Thank you, Peter, for this, seriously thank you." She's smiling up at him, speaking again with a really profound importance.

"It's fine! It's only hot cocoa."

"No dumbass!" MJ throws her head back, curls bouncing wildly and lets out a warm laugh, before resting her head on her knees. "For letting me meet Spider-Man, it's a really cool thing to do."

"It's okay." Peter gives her a shy half smile.

"Have you ever met him?" She asks, lifting her eyes meeting his own. Her lips wrapping themselves around the rim of the cup, taking a small sip.

"Oh...uh...just a couple of times. Why? Do you like him?" He can't help himself but ask. "Well, spandex isn't really my go to." MJ counters.

"But he has saved my life, so." She tails off as her curls blow in the wind.

"I heard you saved his life too, I'm sure he's super thankful for that."

She only snuggles deeper into her jacket.

"Well, it's the least I could do." Her eyes meet his.

"I think I know who Spider-Man is."

Peter is in the middle of sipping before a ton of burning liquid invades his mouth. He swallows as the cocoa scorches his throat.

"What?!" He struggles to get out.

"Well not, exactly... I just think that if I saw him again, I'd know. Well that's only slightly less of a massive problem."

"You've met him before?" He asks, a chill running down his spine as he's reminded of how deep he is in his own lies. It's bizarre too, pretending he wasn't there, when it's all he's thought about for the last few days. He hates lying to her. . .

"Twice."

"And what do you think of him?" He tries to drop in to to the conversation casually, but it must sound he's some kind of super-fan, because Michelle narrows her eyes, suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm in love with him." She declares confidently, staring at him intensely.

"Foreal?!"

"No." She laughs a little while answering.

"Speaking of, isn't Spider-Man supposed to be making an appearance?" She exhales heavily, a cloud forming from her lips.

That's when his heart kind of sinks. He's slipped into that false hope again, of fooling himself into thinking this is anything more than just a way to solve a problem.

Actually, now she mentions is it, Ned should definitely be here by now.

"He...said he'd be here." Peter grins, nervously. Michelle gazes directly at him and for a moment, it's almost as if she knows exactly what he's up to. Then she gives him a small nod and leans her head against the exposed brick, an unplaceable look on her face.

Sliding out his phone, he bites his tongue between his teeth and texts Ned quickly.

 _'Dude. Where are you??'_

"Is everything okay, Peter?" She blinking at him, with an anxious look on her face.

"Is that him?"

Peter shakes his head.

If Ned doesn't show up, then he can't leave MJ, so he can't put on the suit. This is getting bad. . .

 **—**

So when a whole hour passes, Ned still hasn't shown up, it's pretty clear the situation has gone from bad, to worse.

MJ's been deadly silent for a while, eyes only on the Manila folder she brought. Her fingers playing at the edges. He's desperate to say something— anything to clear the unspoken tension that's settled, but he can't quite find the words.

Finally, after what feels like hours, she stands abruptly and clambers swiftly back through the window and into the apartment.

"MJ? Where are you going?" He blurts out, springing through after her, his face falling.

Her expression looks cold and distant, he knows that look— the look of hurt.

"You didn't have to lie." Her words are ice cold and his gut lurches. The guilt seeping into his face must be plain to see because her lips tighten, as her jaw locks.

"He's not coming is he?"

"No no— ah, of course he's coming! Just not right now..." Peter struggles to say, oh God, why does everything have to be so complicated. He wants to tell her, keep no more secrets from her— Jesus why did he out of all people get bit??

For the past two weeks Peter has wanted nothing more but to tell her, so that there would be no more secrets. No more lies. . . but he's afraid to show her— he doesn't want to to be scared of him.

Mj grips her Manila folder tightly as she reaches for the doorknob. Her face cold, her lips in a thin line.

Oh God, what has he gotten himself into?

"Is this some kind of sick joke Peter?" Her words are cutting.

"No!" He practically whines. "No Mj it's not— I can explain!" He looks her in her eyes, the gentle brown he once saw is now hard, cold. Just like they were before they were friends. Before they started to go out on dates. . . she's furious he knows it.

"Explain then." Her voice is oozing with venom.

The truth. . . the explanation is on the tip of his tongue, yet he just can't let it out. Instead he stands there, stupidly, sweating, with nothing to say that will win her round.

For a moment, he thinks about touching her, but they just stare; both frozen in time. Then she's reaching again for the door handle and far, far away from him.

Thing is, he's not ready yet to let her go.

As she begins to move away, he takes her hands and grips them tightly. The air between feels like it's on fire and he lets out this shuddered breath, as the hair of his arms stands upright. She says nothing, but her face softens a bit.

Her heart is beating fast again. . .

"Peter..." her voice soft,

He feels like an asshole. He says nothing.

"I really want to tell you MJ, I want to tell you so so badly, but I can't and if you knew, you'd be in so much danger."

Her face hardens again as she removes her hands from his grasp.

"No more excuses Parker.. I think I'll figure this out on my own."

"MJ, wait!"

"I gotta get to the bus stop before it stops running for the night." And with that, she's gone.

For a few moments, he just stands there, the overwhelming sensation of loss rooting him to the spot.

Then he's charging erratically into his room and diving into his backpack, to wrench the suit out. To hell with giving up on this, on her. If this is the way she has to find out; so be it. He couldn't lose her, not like this. . . just as he smooths the suit tight to his body, his phone vibrates and Ned's face flashes onto the screen.

"NED! What the hell!—" Peter yells, suit practically on.

"Pete! Bud I'm soo sorry! It's just Betty and I were building this X-Wing and then things got a little steamy and—"

"Jesus! Not now, Ned!" Peter cuts him off.

"Mj is really mad at me, I gotta go after her." Peter says while struggling to get the suit on.

"I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah man. I'll talk to you later, I gotta go!"

—

"Goddamn you Parker— what are you hiding."

Michelle sits at the nearby bus stop, head in her hands. Her brain melting at the thought of what Peter could be hiding from her.

She's cold; yet she doesn't care. She's beyond furious with him— she's confused. . . she's feeling shit she doesn't want to feel, yet Peter Benjamin Parker always coaxes these damned emotions out of her. She doesn't want to _feel_ anything anymore— not if it's like this. . .

The sky is incredibly clear tonight, stars illuminated against a background of black velvet, so she lets her mind melt out of focus, eyes glued on the folder.

Above her, a crain reaches out it's slender arm and over the roof of the homeless shelter the bus station is parked in front of. Her curls swaying ever so slightly in the winter breeze. She's so enthralled in fact, that she doesn't notice a masked figure, drifting over to meet her.

"You might get sick staying out here like this." Of course it's Spider-Man, perched on the light post, just like their first encounter.

Peter wasn't lying? _Oh God_ — Peter, damn you.

"Yeah well I kinda stormed out of Peter's place. Can't really go back after..." her voice trails off as she buries her head in her hands again.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh no, no, don't apologize. You're probably super busy ducking cops and civilians..." Her voice trails off again. "Peter."

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter, he must think I'm an asshole."

"No! Of course not he could never—"

His voice stops abruptly as she looks up at him, the red in her eyes tells him everything.

"From what I hear you're just trying your best to help the both of us."

She laughs, but it comes out as a wet strain.

She's been crying.

"Well I've done some pretty stupid shit for him, I figured I might as well help you out too. You guys seem close." Her voice not carrying any form of her normal sarcasm.

 _Oh God._

"I guess you can say that." He jumps down from the light and sits next to her. He could hear a faint sniffle, his heart breaks.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately. It's just—" she cuts herself off with another wet laugh. Followed by a sniffle.

"—I'm sure you don't want to hear about my personal problems."

He shifts.

"No! No of course I do." He remarks, "I'm not always you're friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man you know, underneath the suit I'm just a regular...teen."

She just eyes him, a smile of disbelief aimed at him.

Spider-Man chuckles and nods. "Okay, what do you know?"

Relieved to find a distraction from the mess of feelings that are swelling inside of her, she rushes to hand him the Manila folder, and leeways into her explanation. She tells him everything about her Dad being a police captain,and Fisk's mysterious expunged criminal records.

"It's not about them catching you anymore, they want you put down. Or if you turn yourself in, they want to reveal your identity to the public, to set an example to the Avengers, to everyone. Apparently they're planning on using some kind of new technology too, I don't know what, but whatever it is, the neighboring precinct just got a huge shipment."

MJ bites her lip as he physically shudders, taking on the bad news she's just launched at him.

"Good thing is, my Dad says they're getting a massive delivery in a few days. So at least then, maybe I can convince him to tell me what it is."

"How come your Dad is telling you all this? Couldn't he get into trouble?" MJ half smiles at his innocence. Of all things, he's concerned about her Dad getting fired, never mind his own life being at risk.

"Then with Fisk, his criminal records, his tax fraud files... everything; Gone." She points out specific pages in the folder.

"But I saw that," she pulls out a check. "He's recently bought a small company from Tony Stark."

"It's only for cleaning operations though, scrap tech." She pulls out another file.

"That particular address has been getting constant shippings from the place Fisk just bought."

Spider-Man only nods, he knows exactly who to go to follow up on this.

He lets out this sort of strangled awkward grunt and she just hums in response, letting quiet settle. That is until, he suddenly bolts uprights, head darting from side to side. His body is tense and angled and she jumps when his head snaps back towards her.

"Someone's here."

He inhales as he focuses his ears. His hair stands up on his neck. Four, no. . . five officers. Heavy weaponry, Mj needs to get out of here.

"We have to go." He says bluntly.

Spidey stares at her a few seconds, then upwards, towards the star lit sky. The sky that's currently obscured by the arm of a crane.

"No. Way." But she already knows she's not really got a choice. "I'm really sorry but we're gonna have to go for a ride."

Spider-Man points out his wrist and sprays her with a web that yanks their bodies close to one another.

Next thing she knows, he's binding them together with strings of web fluid, that almost resembles a harness, pinning them so tightly together there's not even an inch between them.

"Don't look down!"

As he points his wrist towards the sky, booming cries echo around the station as five armed police officers materialize around the bus platform. She's barely able to catch her feet lift off the ground as in seconds, they're zooming upwards through the air, the spray of bullets rattling the night sky. Not daring to look down, MJ buries her face into his shoulder, as they swing off through the city, familiar streets delving into darkness.

—

They come to a stop in a dingy secluded alleyway, not far from her apartment.

Firing his web at an overhanging fire escape, he lowers them carefully to the ground, his skin tingling with the pressure of her fingers on his spine. As MJ's feet touch the floor, he presses his hand against the small of her back and she slides her hands onto his shoulders, her breath clouding in the clipped cold. He wonders if she can feel his heart spasming in his chest, for it's thumping pervades his entire body, right down to his finger tips.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his words drifting out slowly. He's barely aware of his own breathlessness, totally consumed by her, as he rubs his shoulder absentmindedly. There's a throbbing in his left shoulder - perhaps just a scrape from a bullet fragment, but it's nothing he can't manage.

"I'm good. Are you good?" She replies, her voice slow, oozing from between her lips like treacle. She drops her gaze to where he's holding his shoulder and her brow tenses. "You didn't get shot did you?!"

"No, no, I mean I don't think so!" He laughs, as the pain dissipates. The corners of her lips twinge with an incredulous smile and much to his disdain, she pulls away from him, the slithers of web fluid unwinding.

"I should call Peter."

Warmth stirs in the pit of his stomach and he nods, forgetting she can't see him smile as he glances at the floor.

"Sure, you want me to take you home?"

"No!" She snaps, much to quickly. "I mean, whenever we're together you tend to get shot at so...I think I'll take my chances."

MJ laughs and wrapping her arms around herself, puffs out her cheeks. Then, as stillness descends on the alley, she once again moves carefully towards him, lips parted slightly. To his surprise, she only stops when their faces are inches apart.

"Weird."

Peter snorts, only mildly insulted.

"What?"

"It's just, a few months ago, I would have killed to find out who you are. But now, I don't want to know."

"Why?" He breathes, locked in her eyes and their gooey warmth.

"Because, I'm just hoping you are who I think you are."

This is the perfect moment, the air is practically electric between them. It's now or never, come on Peter! He wills himself to speak, to say anything but all that materalises is a gasp in the form of:

"Oh."

 _God damn it! Tell her!_

She gives him this smile that's so rich with understanding, that it flips his stomach upside down. Then she's parading back down the alleyway, disappearing into street light.

Watching her hair flow behind her as she steps, Peter just stands there aimlessly, transfixed on the space she's left behind. He's so encapsulated in fact, that he barely registers the vibration of his cellphone in his suit. Fishing it out, his face splits into a ridiculous smile as her caller ID illuminated the screen.

"Hey MJ."

—

Howdy!

Ah, well. There we go! Chapter 14! It was originally supposed to be two separate chapters but I didn't feel like waiting another two months. (Lmao sorry) So I combined them both. I really hoped you enjoyed, this took more out of me than I expected. Chapter 15 is literally in the works right now. Summer has been eventful so far, working on this animation for this book is taking a lot out of me. I'm gonna start posting clips of the animation on my Instagram, so be sure to follow me on there to stay updated on that (IG:TheAuthorWhoWrote) I'm still trying to get Tom/Zendaya to voice their animated counterparts. Here's to hoping. As for this story; I now know at what point I'm going to end it. The final chapter will be Chapter 27. The plot is _finally_ about to kick it into full gear so expect high stakes, and a lot of dorky romance.

The love this book has been getting is, very inspiring. Thank you all, welcome new readers! Thank you for sticking around.. feel free to PM me, as for my OG readers, thank you as well. I'm always up for a conversation and I can discuss scrapped chapters that didn't make the cut if you're up for that.

I also got news that Cameron Boyce has left us.. this hit me hard, I loved him in Jessie. He was so young.. for any of you dealing with lost loved ones I truly send my condolences. Stay safe out there! Check on your loved ones..

I love you 3000

—TheAuthorWhoWrote


	15. Chapter 15

**Tending To Those In Need**

—

Chapter 15

—

Honor Among Thieves

—

~Peter~

—

"Adrian Toomes"

"Peter Parker.. what do you want kid?"

"Answers." Peters lips were in a thin line.

Mj has given him files, and a name; Wilson Fisk. Peter knew who he was. Tony spoke highly of him, saying something about being a great businessman. Well turns out he bought Tony's ' _Damage Control'_ company for $1.2 Million dollars.

Understandably, this wouldn't be a big deal. Until Fisk had a fake hostage situation planned and bombs detonated to draw in Spider-Man, causing Mj to save him from exploding in a half crumbling museum. It was personal now. Wilson Fisk sees him as a threat, and Mayor Osborn is under his influence.

The policemen were ordered to use lethal weaponry if Spider-Man was spotted, and boy, were they on his ass. They're planning on using new tech to take him down. . . and Peter was trying to get to the bottom of things before they escalate.

So now, after getting clearance from the Warden, Peter Parker is now in Rikers, posing as a journalist, and he sits across a chained up Adrian Toomes, father of his former crush Liz Allen, and former Stark Tech thief.

"I don't know _nothin'_ about _nothin'_ " Toomes said, the chains binding his wrists and ankles shuffling slightly.

"It's about the Stark Tech."

Adrian exhales heavily.

"Listen, Kid. I don't have anymore dealings with that type of crap."

Peter only exhales as he looks at the camera in the far right corner at the top, the red light faintly blinking as they're being watched and probably recorded.

"No, I'm here to get a name."

Peter slides a picture across the table, along with a check and a couple of files. Adrian looks down, eyes quickly scanning and processing everything.

"Heard you killed a guy Spidey," He raises his eyes, his voice low. Drawing out the last of his sentence making sure to keep eye contact with Peter. Just like homecoming— that _menace_ in his voice.

Peter, in turn, shifts. He clears his throat.

"Pictures..." He trails off.

Adrian sits back with a long sigh, chains rattling with the movement.

"Fisk, sneaky bastard. Yeah, worked with him before. Never him directly though, always a middleman," Adrian explains, scratching his chest through the orange jumpsuit.

"Which was the smart thing to do, all leads of dealings never got traced back to him."

"The guy, his name."

Adrian only scratches his beard stubble as he made a noise, it was a mixture of a grumble and an "Ah."

"The guy, he dressed real nice, always wore a hat... always carried a whip around. I mean who does he think he is? _Indiana Jones_?" Toomes chuckled to himself.

"He went by Montana, though."

Peter nodded. Pulling out another file from the Manila folder, it was call logs. He slid it across to Adrian.

Adrian sits up to read.

"This is a conversation between Fisk and Osborn. This dates back a couple of weeks." Peter explains.

"Well for starters, you're not looking at the bigger picture kid."

Toomes sits up, scratching his chin before he begins to fill Peter in.

"Catching you, _Killing_ you, you're just a liability. You're a loose end. There's a bigger game being played here, and you're looking at one of the founding members."

Peter swallows the lump in his throat.

"Yeah.. and what— what's that?"

Adrian just chuckles.

"Honor among thieves. I can't tell ya," Adrian sits back again.

"What about the police?— they're in on it too?"

Adrian looks at Peter.

"Kid. You're dumb; but don't tell me you're _that_ stupid. Fisk has connections, news stations, lawyers, construction sites, he practically _owns_ the police department... _and_ the police in it. And while there may be a few good cops left—"

A crooked smile graces his features.

"They're as good as dead."

Peter feels like the blood has ran cold in his veins. Mr. Jones, other good people— good _cops,_ were in danger.

"Mayor Osborn?—" his lips tight.

Another low chuckle came from Toomes.

"Like I said, Honor Among Thieves,"

A loud buzz filled the room as a voice says over the PA;

 ** _"Visitation time is over."_**

Two guards come into the room as they began to take Toomes away. Adrian begins to hum, _'Itsy Bitsy Spider.'_

Peter's skin was crawling .

"Hey kid! Word of advice—" Adrian calls as they began to escort him out of the room.

Peter turns around in his chair, watching as the former Vulture was being escorted out.

He turns his head, so he's side-eyeing Peter.

"Watch your back." His voice was low.

But Peter heard him.

 _Goddammit_ he heard him...

—

A short, but _much_ needed chapter. Next chapter is where everything will start falling into place. For those who read the comics you should know who Montana is, for those unfamiliar, he's Fisk's right hand man. I will start to throw Easter eggs into this book too. Oh and the romance aspect won't be as prominent in the future chapters, this is where the action and mystery starts to take place. Aunt May doesn't know he's still trying to crack this case which spells trouble for our young hero... he did promise, of course ;)

Also; I hope I wrote Adrian Toomes well, I really liked writing him. Michael Keaton is always a win.

I especially liked writing him being menacing, but also helping. Like a twisted father figure, expect more of the Vulture.

Chapter 16 is in the works, literally. I want to finish it at least be close to finishing this book before school starts back. Im in no rush though, and it's weird that I haven't seen Far From Home yet.. bite me.

Remember, Review is Love

—TheAuthorWhoWrote


	16. Chapter 16

**Tending To Those In Need**

—

Chapter 16

—

Red Dead Repentance 

—

~Peter~

—

Peter spent the rest of his day trying to piece together every connection Fisk had.

The Manila folder was open, it's contents sprawled all over Peters floor as Peter sat in the middle of it, Matching names to missing person report files, Matching Fisk's checks to certain people in power, Mayor Osborn for starters... and _Tony_.

 _'He has control over everything and everyone I don't stand a chance._ ' Peter begrudgingly thought.

His hair was a mess, as well as his room. Peter scratches his bandaged left shoulder, he winced a little. Not easy being grazed in the shoulder with little to no medical help. His eyes focused on Olivia Jones, Mj's mom.

He felt bad for her, Mj never talked about her— but he knew loss... Her missing date went all the way back to 2012. _The Battle Of New York_ , many lives lost and unfortunately Michelle's mom was apart of those casualties.

He places her file next to a call log, between her and Mj's dad.

"Their last call I wonder." His voice quiet.

Peter rakes a hand through his hair as he still needed to find a piece that finished this... _jigsaw puzzle_.

 _One_ crucial piece— _one_ big lie, _one_ big cover-up. That's all Peter needed to fully connect Fisk to the stolen Stark Tech, and hopefully— _hopefully_ wipe the blemish from his— _Spider-Man's_ name.

"Peter I made some pizza rolls you want s—" May walked right in, seeing a wide-eyed teen in the middle of his floor; scattered with papers.

"Pete, bud what's going on?" May asked finishing wiping her wet hands off with a red rag.

His eyes were wide, frozen in place; like a deer in headlights.

"Um... uh.."

May looks down at the papers, she bends down to scoop a piece of paper up.

"Are these police documents? Peter what are you up to?" She asked, looking up from the piece of paper.

"Trying to get to the bottom of this stolen Stark Tech—"

May groans throwing her head back.

" _Buddy_! Let it go! It's too dangerous for you to go out—"

Peter gets up, the white dress shirt he wore today unbuttoned slightly.

"May please! I'm so close to figuring out what Fisk is hiding I need to finish—"

" _Fisk_?" May cut him off

"Yeah."

"You think _Wilson Fisk_ is behind some stolen tech fiasco?"

"His criminal records were expunged— I mean that's kinda fishy if you think..."

"Peter no, Spider-Man can't be seen trying to take down a well known public figure. I won't allow it."

Peter sighs. Sometimes she was too protective.

"May! I know what I'm doing.."

"But I don't want you hurt,Peter!..." she yells.

The room is silent.

"Innocent people _will_ die if he continues to do what he does.." Peter says with a piece of paper in his hands.

"He's doing some real bad things— and I _can't_ sit by and let innocent people get hurt May, not when I could do something about it.. _not since Ben_." He says the last part quietly.

Aunt May looks into her nephews eyes, his face twisted with emotion as he looks at the papers on his floor. She pulls her nephew in for a hug.

"I knew I shouldn't have made you promise on it," she murmurs into his unbandaged shoulder.

She pulls back, looking him squarely into his eyes.

"I trust you, bud... but _promise me_ , you won't get hurt. You're all I have left."

Peter smiles a little.

"I promise May."

"You'll break it."

"I know."

She smiles as she kisses his forehead and pats his cheek twice.

"Okay, let's go eat some pizza rolls before they get cold and I have to throw them out. I am _NOT_ eating takeout again this week. Moo Shu isn't doing my stomach _any_ favors."

"Ew Aunt May!" Peter laughed.

"Exactly! So _pizza time_!" She yells as she dances toward the oven mitts.

Peter chuckles as he follows Aunt May out of his room, closing the door quietly.

—

To say the least, it _felt good_ not sneaking out to do Spidey business.

The night was clear, the sky starry and the weather still freezing. The moon shone is silvery light, casting the still neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in a almost gray light. The browns of buildings, turning into a deep black, the grays highlighting itself as if it were yellow.

Peter swings quietly from building to building, occasionally hopping from roof to roof trying not to be seen by anyone, moving quick enough to give the police his solid location.

He had one place in mind; _Fisk Towers_.

Peter was a train ride away from home, taking a train from Queens to the gritty Hell's Kitchen. He ditches his clothes in a backpack in a secluded dirty alleyway. Webbing it to a rusted blue trash can.

He lands carefully on a buildings edge, eyeing his prize; a 10 story eyesore that had his name perched at the top like the man who owns it could do no wrong...

Peter begins to shoot his web but before he could jump, the hairs stood on his arm. Making one thing clear; _jump_.

And Peter did, doing a backflip away from the edge. Landing squarely on his feet.

He notices a red stick on a rope retreating back into the shadow, into someone's hand with a light click.

The figure is hidden, his voice only audible.

"What are you doing in my city?" Voice low; commanding.

"I'm sure New York is everyone's city." Peter quipped. Eyes darting from side to side.

"Karen who is this guy?" Peter asked in a hushed whisper. He was looking around slowly.

" _He's hidden in the shadows, Peter. Would you like to activate instant-kill_?"

"Karen, I will _deactivate_ you. No, that's how we got into this trouble in the first place." Peter whispered through gritted teeth.

" _Sorry,_ _Peter_."

"Ah, it's okay.. I still love you." Peters heart was thumping wildly.

" _Aw, love you too Peter_."

"You. Did you kill that man?" The voice asked.

"You kinda ruined a moment."

Peter said as he quickly snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

"No, no. My suit malfunctioned.. I tried to save him but—" Peters voice cut off, guilt eating away at him.

The voice was quiet, only the faint sounds of car engines, police sirens, and buildings heaters filled the air.

A few silent seconds later;

"Why are you in Hell's Kitchen?" The man emerged from the shadows. It was Daredevil.

"Holy crap you're _Daredevil_! Dude! I love you! My friend will freak out once he hears—"

" _Shut up_ , answer the question."

His red eyes focused on Peter, unmoving... hands clutching his red escrima stick.

"Fisk." Peter said, standing upright trying to look serious.

" _Fisk_? Why Fisk?" His head tilts to the side a bit, as if to hear him better.

"He's doing some bad things, people are gonna get hurt— he's stealing... well I'm not sure, but his criminal records were expunged so it's gonna be hard trying to trace everything back to—"

"Wait," Daredevil raises his hand, signaling Peter to stop talking.

"Expunged. How?"

Peter shrugs, "I'm not sure."

"Must be an inside job." Daredevil murmured, most to himself but Peter heard.

Daredevil stops his train of thought and cocks his head to the side.

"You, follow me."

"Why?"

"The police are 3 blocks away, and let's just say they're not as fond of me either." Daredevil said as he hopped to another roof and takes off running.

"So cool." Peter says, he thwips a web to a nearby building; following the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

—

"-So I plan to stop him... and to hopefully clear my name of any blemishes."

"It's not gonna be easy, but I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Peter smiles at that.

"You know, for a guy with a name like: ' _Devil of Hell's Kitchen_ ' , you're pretty nice." Peter compliments.

The corner of Daredevil's lips quirk into a smile.

"I try to be."

They sat on the top of Fisk Tower, waiting for the building to close for the night so they could strike. They've been there for almost 30 minutes, making small talk. Talking about how big a douche Wilson Fisk is. Daredevil fills Peter in on some things Fisk did that the public doesn't know. Only making Peter all the more invested to take him down.

"Why are you helping me?"

A short pause.

"You're telling the truth."

Peter's masked eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?- wait... super hearing. Like heartbeats and stuff." Peter deduced.

The Devil only nodded in approval.

"I can do that too- listen to heartbeats." Peter pointed as his ears awkwardly.

Daredevil just continued to stare foward.

"It's weird. Then I get this tingle whenever something is gonna happen. The back of my head tingles, and my body reacts."

"Neat."

"Thank you."

—

"So Karen eh?"

Peter smiled as his AI blipped to life at the sound of her name.

"Yeah she's the lady that lives in my mask."

Daredevil chuckled.

"Odd, I have a friend named Karen too."

"Well it was either Liz or Karen-"

"Karen is a nice name."

" _Thank you, Daredevil._ " Karen chimed in, her voice being heard through Peter's mask; causing Daredevil to smile.

"You're welcome."

—

"The building is shut down, but someone needs my help a block away." Daredevil said, his eyes narrowed down Fisk Towers.

"Okay good luck."

"You too Spidey."

Daredevil jumps off, falling 3 stories before using his escrima stick to grapple onto a fire escape, safely landing onto a nearby roof and continues to bolt to his desired location.

"So cool." Peter murmured.

—

DAREDEVIL _*electric guitar strums loudly as flames flare out of nowhere*_

Alright! Chapter 16, way overdue given my laziness and almost writer's block problem lately. This chapter has been finished but I postponed it due to getting ready for school and moving into my new house. So forgive me for being a lazy ass.

I have not lost hope in this book, it's still a very dear project to my heart and I plan to finish, eventually. I won't be giving myself anymore deadlines because lord knows I won't meet them lol; so just bear with me as I give out these last heap of chapters.

Speaking of writers block, in order for me to continue my love for writing, I made an Archive Of Our Own account (TheAuthorWhoWrote) and begun to write one shots on there. Mostly Disney's Descendants stuff. But there's also a Tony x Peter one shot I wrote; mostly dealing with Peter and an in depth look of how Tony's death has affected him.

It's called "Tony's Smile"

I'm super proud of it, and I hope some of you would go check it out. It'll mean alot. Any support is the best support.

ALSOOO thank you for all the new follows and favs! Jesus guys really this book isn't that great yo... but thank you so much. I hope you all continue to support my little ol dream of being a writer.

Even if I suck at updates.

I love you guys.

—TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
